Muñecas rotas
by x-Blue Cherry-x
Summary: Hermosas, llamativas, sensuales, las usan, juegan con ellas y cuando se rompen las dejan abandonadas en un rincón/ Él, un magnate de los negocios. Ella, una prostituta de escasos 23 años ¿Qué hará Sasuke cuando reciba un excitante regalito?
1. Billetes de amor

**capítulo I:**

**.**

**.**

**MUÑECAS ROTAS**

**.**

_**by Blue Cherry**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Billetes de amor**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba desnuda en la cama, sintiendo como me penetraba una y otra vez. Su cuerpo rozaba el mío mientras escuchaba sus roncos gemidos en mi oido, cerré los ojos tragando el asco y la repugnancia que sentía en ese momento.

Una sonrisa fingida se pinto en mi cara cuando sus ojos castaños me miraron con pícardia y lujuria. Me besó el cuello y siguio con sus movimientos.

Cerré mis ojos y recordé lo que mi madre me decía cada vez que mi padre la golpeaba.

_Cierra los ojos y será como si nunca hubiera pasado._

Y eso hice, cerré los ojos e imaginé que nada de esto estaba pasando, yo no era una prostituta, no vendía mi cuepo por mugrosos billetes y tenía una vida feliz, eso, una familia, un hijo y un apuesto marido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Sakura― Sentí una leve caricia en la punta de mi nariz.

Me removí inquieta entre las sábanas y fue abriendo los ojos lentamente. Encontrandome con una despampanante rubia.

―Buenos días, dormilona ―Dijo sentandose a mi lado ―¿Mucho trabajo anoche?―

―No, el tipo era un viejo verde como de sesenta años, se corrio más rápido que lo que demoré en quitarme la ropa― Dije mientras me estiraba y bostezaba.

―Bien, ve a vestirte, que vamos de compras―

Hice un puchero que solo causo risa en Temari, me di una relajante ducha mientras pasaba la esponja por mi cuerpo. Recordé sus caricias y besos y retregue la esponja más contra mi cuerpo, mientras sentía el ardor del agua caliente cuando caía en mi cuerpo.

Fuimos al supermercado a unas cuadras mientras las vecinas nos observaban de una manera despectiva, supongo que sabían a que nos dedicabamos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Llevemos esto― Dijo Temari metiendo un montón de chocolates en el carrito.

Solo asentí mientras empujaba el carrito de metal, aún tenía sueño y más que nada un enorme vacio dentro de mí, ya estaba acostumbrada a mi trabajo, era lo único que podía hacer y lo hacía desde hacía ya cinco años, pero aún así, el asco y la repugnancia por mi cuerpo perduraban.

Pagamos y nos marchamos a casa, las mujeres cruzaban la calle cuando nos veían para que sus maridos no se nos acercarán, si supieran que la mayoría de ellos fueron alguna vez nuestros clientes.

―Viejas idiotas. Si supieran lo que son sus maridos―Dijo Temari meintras veía como una mujer cruzaba la calle tirando el brazo de su marido.

―Ya déjalas―

Me detuve frente una pequeña plaza donde había una mujer embarazada, su marido se acercó a ella y la beso en los labios mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre, un nudo se formo en mi garganta y el vacío que llevaba sintiendo desde la mañana aumento, en mi pecho.

―Esa vida no es para nosotras, linda― Dijo Temari mientras tomaba mi mano y tiraba de ella para que siguierá caminando.

―Nadie se enamoraria de alguien como nosotras― Susurré con la cabeza gacha, claro que nadie se enamoraría de una prostituta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Tienes un cliente especial, pelirrosa― Mencionó Temari mientras metía las compras en la alacena.

―¿Si, qué?―

―Esto― Dijo tendiendome una tarjeta ―Es de un cliente muuuy eeespeeeciiiiaaal― Dijo alargando las vocales. Genial, otro viejo verde ―Llamalo luego―

Terminé de guardar la comida y me dirigí a mi habitación, no me sentía muy bien y quería descanzar, más tarde llamaría a ese tipo.

_Flash back_

―_No, papá, por favor no lo hagas_―_ Rogué mientras me acurrucaba al lado del cuerpo ensangrentado de mi madre._

―_Vete hija, vete_―_ Susurro mi madre mientras me empujaba._

_Tenia once años y ya estaba acostumbrada a las palizas que mi padre le daba a mi mamá. _

―_Pagarás caro, maldita perra_―_ Dijo con odio mi padre mientras tambaleaba por lo ebrio que estaba._

_Las lágrimas bañaron mi carita cuando mi padre se quito el cinto y tomó mi brazo encerrandome en su habitación._

_End flash back._

Desperté de golpe, bañada en transpiración y con la respiración agitada, mi pecho subía y bajaba y mi cara bañada en lágrimas me decía que había llorado en sueños, otra vez.

Observe el reloj sobre la mesita de luz y me di cuenta que eran ya las siete, genial tendría que llamar a ese tipo.

Tomé la tarjeta entre mis manos _"Abogado, Madara Uchiha" _Genial, un abogado, lo que me faltaba, seguro su mujer no lo complace y por eso nos busca a nosotras.

Uno, dos, tres ¿Qué este tipo no piensa contestar o esta sordo?

―_¿Si?_― Sentí una grave y profunda voz del otro lado de la línea.

―Hola ¿Madara Uchiha?―

―_Si, él habla ¿Qué desea?_―Preguntó.

―Bueno, usted es el que desea algo ¿No?― Dije en tono seductor, su silencio me confundio y le dije ―Le dio su tarjeta a una amiga, entiendo que necesita... A alguien― Mencioné con tono sugerente.

―_Oh, si... Esperá_―Me dijo nervioso.

Demoró unos cuantos minutos y yo ya me estaba cansando ¿Qué se pensaba este tipo? Encima que lo llamo.

―_Hola_― Dijo serio ―_Escucha, mañana es el cumpleaños de mi sobrino y quiero... Bueno, ya sabes que seas su regalito_―

¡Buenísimo! Ahora tendría que acostarme con su sobrino, que seguro era un impotente incapaz de coseguir chicas por si solo.

―¿Y que edad tiene? Por que no me acuesto con menores de dad, lo siento― Lo único que me faltaba, un niño virgen.

―_Veintitres_― Respondio serio.

¿Veintitres y necesitaba una prostituta?

―Bien ¿Donde?―

Sentí una risa ladina y baja y luego me paso la dirección.

―_Te estaré esperando allí cerca de las nueve de la noche, para dejarte pasar, mi sobrino seguro irá algo tarde porque trabaja mucho, espero que le hagas pasar un buen cumpleaños_―Dijo en tono sugerente.

―Por supuesto, señor Uchiha, yo sé hacer mi trabajo― Le dije, sentí el tono de colgado y suspire.

Genial, un nuevo cliente,un abogado. Lo que me faltaba.

¿Qué clase de hombre de veintitres años no tiene novia o una chica? Espero que no sea un enfermo o un impotente, sería el colmo de mi mala suerte.

**.**

**.**

**.**

―¿Y lo llamaste?― Me pregunto Temari en cuanto entre a la cocina.

―Si, su sobrino cumple 23 mañana y quiere que le haga una fiestita privada―

―Tiene tu edad― Mencionó Temari, no me había dado cuenta ―Apuraté que se nos hace tarde―

Tomé una campera ligera ya que estabamos en pleno verano, veintidos de julio, mañana veintitres de julio el cumpleaños de... Bueno, no sé porque olvide preguntar su nombre.

Pagamos el taxi y bajamos en el bar _Konoichis._

Saludamos a las chicas y nos dirigimos a los salones de atrás para cambiarnos o más bien desnudarnos ya que eramos bailarinas de caño, me coloque una ropa interior de encaje rosado y negro y un vestidito de manga corta blanco y transparente por lo que mi ropa interior quedaba a la vista, unos tacos negros de diez centímetros, laceé mi largo cabello que ya casi llegaba a la cintura y me maquillé, delineador, máscara de pestañas, verde sobre los ojos, rubor rosado y labios carmesí.

―¿Listas?― Nos preguntó la chica que bailaba antes que nosotras.

Asentimos con la cabeza y nos dirigimos al escenario

―_Ahora, nuestras más hermosas Konoichis: Jade y Ambar_―

Si, _Jade_ era yo y _Amar_ era Temari, al dueño Jiraiya se le ocurrio, para llamar más la atención. Jade por mis ojos y Ambar por el color de pelo de Temari.

Como sea, el foco de luz nos dejo de dar de lleno en la cara y subimos al escenario a dar un buen show a viejos ebrios y apestosos, esta era mi vida y por más que quisiera no iba a cambiar.

Era una prostituta de veintitres años, vendía mi cuerpo por billetes y por más que soñará jamás tendría un marido, jamás tendría un hijo y jamás tendría una bonita y feliz familia.

Así era mi vida y no iba a cambiar nunca, no nací para ser feliz, así que me acostumbre a lo que me toco vivir y ahora... Ahora simplemente vivo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Reviews?

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Feliz cumpleaños

**capítulo II:**

**.**

**.**

**MUÑECAS ROTAS**

**.**

_**by Blue Cherry**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Feliz cumpleaños**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

―¿Ya te vas?― Me preguntó la pelirroja desde la cama.

―Hmp― Le contesté mientras asentía y terminaba de abotonar mi camisa.

―Quedaté otro rato― Esta vez fue la otra pelirroja la que hablo, Karin o Tayuya, bueno no recuerdo cual es cual, sé que una es Karin y la otra es Tayuya.

―No puedo― Les dije mientras me acercaba a la cama, les di un beso a cada una y me marche del hotel.

Ayer al _dobe_ de mi mejor amigo se le ocurrio la "brillante idea" de hacerme una "fiesta sorpresa" por mi cumpleaños, pasé la mitad de la noche sentado en una mesa, odio las fiestas, por suerte aparecieron dos incribles pelirrojas y decidieron alegrar mi noche.

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Bueno días, señor Uchiha― Me saludo la recepcionista de la empresa con pose seductora.

Mis padres y mi hermano mayor habían muerto cuando yo aún era un niño, mi tío Madara se había echo cargo de mi y cuando me recibi hace un año de abogado me dio el puesto de presidente de la empresa de mi padre.

―Señor Uchiha― Susurro mi secreteria.

―Buenos días Hinata, traeme los contratos de la empresa Fukitawa―

Hinata asintio y salio disparada a buscarlos, era la única empleada que realmente me caía bien. La mayoría solo me coqueteaban y eran unas cabezas huecas, pero servian para calentar mi cama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

―¡_Teme_!― No necesite levantar la vista para saber quien era ―_Teme_― Dijo acercandose a mi.

―_Do-be_― Dije en forma de amenaza, lo cual no funciono y Naruto acabo sentandose en la silla frente a mi escritorio ―¿Qué quieres?― Pregunte entre dientes.

―Nada, nada― Dijo agitando su mano de arriba a abajo, restandole importancia al asunto de que haya irrumpído en mi oficina a media mañana ―Solo... Saber como te fue anoche―

―Hmp―

―¿Solo eso?― Una sonrisa torcida aparecio en mi cara al recordar el trío con las pelirrojas ―¿Entonces hay más? Cuentame todo―

―No te voy a contar de mi vida sexual, _dobe_―

―Hay, _teme_― Se quejo.

―Permiso― Dijo en un susurro Hinata mientras pasaba.

―¡Hinata!― Grito como siempre Naruto a modo de saludo.

―Na-Naruto-kun― Murmuro Hinata mientras su cara pasaba a color granate, dejo el contrato sobre mi escritorio y se marchó con un casi inaudible "Permiso"

―¿Qué le pasa a Hinata? Cada vez que me ve se pone roja... ¿Estará enferma?―

Y es en momentos como estos que me pregunto ¿Por que este imbécil es mi mejor amigo?

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Señor Uchiha, su tío por linea 2― Me dijo Hinata en un susurro mientras se retiraba de mi oficina.

Descolgué el teléfono y lo puse en altavoz.

―Tío― Dije a modo de saludo.

―_Sasuke ¿Trabajando hasta tan tarde?_― Observe por la ventana y era cierto debían ser más de las diez de la noche.

―Se me hizo tarde, igual yo no tengo hora de llegada ni quien me espere en casa― Era ovbio, no tenía, esposa, novia, ni nada que me atará y así era mejor.

―_Es tu cumpleaños_― Iba a refutar pero enseguida menciono ―_Te deje tu regalito en tu departamento_―

―¿Otro auto?― Le pregunté, todos los años me regalaba un auto nuevo.

―_No, este año decidí cambiar, así que deja lo que estás haciendo y vete a tu departamento a... Disfrutar_―No entendí lo último pero cuando iba a contestarle me cortó.

Guarde todo, mañana terminaría.

―Buenas noches, Hinata. Vete a casa― Le dije mientras pasaba frente a su escritorio, le había dicho muchas veces que no tenía obligación de esperar a que me fuera, pero siempre lo hacía.

―Si, señor Uchiha. Que descance― Susurró tomando su cartera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Llegué a mi departamento, en medio de Tokio, era uno de los edificios más caros de toda la cuidad. Subí hasta el último piso e ingrese por el pasillo que me conducía al living, todo estaba a oscuras, como lo había dejado, desate el nudo de mi corbata mientras me acercaba al sillón y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrar a una provocatica pelirrosa ¿Pelirrosa? Sentada muy cómoda en mi sillón.

¡Esto era el colmo!

Muchas mujeres sabían donde vivia y luego de una noche de sexo venían a mi casa a rogar que volvieramos a algo, que ni siquiera había empezado, pero ninguna había tenido la desfachatez de entrar a mi departamento. Hasta ahora.

―¿Qué haces aquí?― Y por más que intenté recordar de donde la conocía, no la recordaba.

―Al fin llegas― Su voz era dulce y seductora.

La tomé del brazo de una forma brusca pero no se quejo, la lleve hasta la puerta y la abrí para que se fuera.

―Vete―

―¿Qué?... Espera― Dijo zafandose de mi agarre ―Tu tío no me pago para que me echaras― ¿Qué mi tío qué? La miré por unos segundos y luego razone... Ella era mi regalito.

Cerré la puerta de un portazo y me acerqué a la ventana, respirando profundamente para no matar a mi tío ¿Qué le hacía pensar que yo necesitaba una prostituta?

Vi pasar volando el tapado rojo que tenía puesto, que aterrizo al lado de mis pies y al darme vuelta la observe mejor, su extraño cabello rosado que seguro era una peluca, sus brillosos ojos verdes, como jade, eran un color muy extraño, sus carnosos y rojos labios, llevaba una blusita blanca de tirantes que dejaba a la vista su plano abdomen y su sensual pircing en el ombligo, una muy corta falda de jean con un cinto ancho color blanco, sus largas y tornedas piernas y unas sandalias de taco alto blancas.

Mordio su labio inferior y se acerco a mi como una gata en celo.

―Feliz cumpleaños― Susurro en mi oido luego de pasar su lengua por el y morder mi lobulo.

La tomé de la caderas y estampé mis labios con los suyos.

Era mi regalo, debía disfrutarlo después de todo.

Sus labios eran pegajosos y demasiado dulces, odio lo dulce, pero su boca sabía totalmente excitante. Enredó sus piernas en mi cadera y subimos hasta mi cuarto sin deshacer el beso. Abrí la puerta con mi pie y tire a... Bueno, como se llame, en la cama, se quejo al sentir mi cuerpo sobre el suyo y aproveché ese momento para meter mi lengua en su boca y enredarla con la de ella.

―Tu nombre― Le dije cuando deshicimos el beso por falta de oxigeno.

―El que quieras― Me dijo para volver a besarme.

Me quito la camisa y la lanzó al lado de la cama. Enredó una de sus manos en mi cabello presionando mas mi cara contra sus labios y con la otra mano acaricio mi espalda. Sentí una puntazada en la entre pierna y ella sonrió contra mis labios.

Baje por su cuello dejando marcas de que yo había estado allí y le quite la pequeña blusa, la lancé cerca de mi camisa y a mi vista quedo un sostén blanco con flores negras. Baje a su abdomen donde pase mi lengua por su pircing, ella se removio inquieta y le quite de un tirón el cinto y la falda.

Se acómodo mejor en la cama y yo entre sus piernas mientras volvia a besarla, sentí como me empujaba y luego se sentó en mi cadera. Sonrió de lado y se tiro a deborar mi cuello donde apuesto a que dejo una marca

―Ahora estamos a mano― Susurró, mientras bajaba por mi abdomen y me quito los pantalones y los boxer como un rayo.

Pasó su lengua lentamente por mi miembro y cerre mis ojos cuando lo metio en su boca, lento y luego rápido, así hasta que casi me vacie en su boca, fruncí el ceño cuando paró.

―No vayas tan rápido― Dijo mientras se acercaba a su falda y sacaba unos preservativos del bolsillo, los dejo sobre mi mesita de luz y tire de su muñeca para acomodarla debajo de mi cuerpo.

―Ahora es mi turno― Le susurré al oído.

Pasé mi mano por su espalda y luego de varios intentos logre quitarle el sostén. Unos blanquesinos y hermosos senos se alzaron frente a mi vista, no eran muy grandes pero tampoco muy pequeños, simplemente perfectos. Pasé mi lengua por su seno izquierdo mientras masajeaba el derecho y luego repetí la misma acción con el otro, succioné, mordisqueé, hasta que su pequeño botón quedo colorado.

Deslicé mi mano por su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su intimidad aún cubierta por su fina ropa interior, la húmedad pasaba la tela, estaba preparada, preparada para mi.

Como leyendome el pensamiento ella agarro un condón, lo abrio con su boca en un movimiento sensual que solo logró excitarme aún más y luego me lo colocó, la penetre de una sola estocada y esperé a que se acostumbrará a mi invasión, bastaron unos segundos para que sus piernas abrazaran mi cintura y la pequeña pelirrosa arañara mi espalda, pidiendo que la penetrará con más fuerza y como el caballero que soy, la complací.

―_Jade_― Me dijo entre jadeos.

―¿Qué?―

―Así me dicen... _Jade_― Dijo mientras gemía.

_Jade_ ¿Ah?

Más rápido, más profundo y en unas estocadas ella gimio fuerte, había llegado.

Agarre sus piernas y las acomodé en mis hombros mientras la pentraba más profundo y con más fuerza, unas embestidas bastaron para que el mejor orgasmo que haya tenido recorriera mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

Salí de ella y me tumbe boca arriba, a su lado, mientras recuperaba la respiración, me quite el preservativo y lo tire al lado de mi cama, mañana me encargaria de eso. Sin duda, el mejor regalo que me han dado.

La vi moverse y supuse que se iría, en un impulso la tomé de su pequeña cintura y la acurruque contra mi cuerpo. Ella no se quejo y solo se acomodo mejor mientras tomaba la sábana blanca y nos cubrí con ella.

Pasé mi brazo por debajo de su cabeza, el otro abrazo por su pequeña cintura y nuestras piernas se enredaron por debajo de las sábanas, unos minutos bastaron para que _Jade _se quedará profundamente dormida.

La luz de la luna entro por mi ventana e ilumino su rostro, su pelo rosado, que no era peluca y su pálida piel, era sumamente hermosa pero más que eso me fije en que era muy joven, tendría más o menos mi edad.

¿Cómo una chica tan joven, llego a ser una prostituta?

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Reviews?

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Dinero y Seducción

**capítulo III:**

**.**

**.**

**MUÑECAS ROTAS**

**.**

_**by Blue Cherry**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dinero y seducción**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me desperté cuando el sol dio de lleno en mi cara, la brisa veraniega recorrió mi cuerpo desnudo y sentí un posesivo agarre en mi cintura. Abrí primero un ojo, bien, no estaba en mi departamento, si no en uno mil veces mejor y definitivamente no dormía sola. Las imagenes de la noche anterior llegaron a mi cabeza y recordé... Estaba trabajando.

Me levanté sin hacer ruido y... Otra vez olvide preguntar su nombre, bueno, si es sobrino de Madara Uchiha debe ser _algo_ Uchiha ¿No? Como sea, me vestí a toda prisa, ubiqué mis zapatos cerca de la puerta y recordé que mi tapado y mi bolso estaban en el living, bien ahora faltaba mi blusa.

Pasé mi vista por toda la habitación y el "señor Uchiha" se removió inquieto entre las sábanas, bien tenía que irme antes que se despertará, había tenido muy mala suerte varias veces, cuando me quedé a dormir con clientes y resultaron ser casados.

Mis ojos encontraron mi blusa al lado de la cama y corrí a ponermela, estaba impregnada en perfume masculino, ya que estaba encima de su camisa. La tomé entre mis manos, era una camisa de marca _La coste,_ creo o algo así, no sabía mucho de marcas, su perfume llenó mis fosas nasales y observé al _señor Uchiha_ una vez más.

Era un hombre muy atractivo ¿Por qué le "regalarían" una prostituta a un hombre así?

Seguro estaba casado o con novia, si debia ser eso, un hombre así, jamás estaría libre, iba a dejar la camisa en el suelo pero... Él tiene muchas camisa, no creo que una menos le afecte. Me la pusé por encima solo para recordar el mejor cliente que había tenido en mi vida y baje las escaleras. Su tio me había pagado el día anterior, así que no tenía porque despertarlo. Sin más salí del edificio, tomé el metro y me dirigí a mi departamento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Wow ¿Qué hora de llegar son estás?**―** Me dijo Temari en cuanto entré al departamento.

―Hmp**―** Le respondí mientras me dirigía al sillón donde ella estaba sentada comiendo una bolsa de nachos. Me senté a su lado y me quite el tapado.

―Te robaste su camisa**―** Dijo Temari exagerando sus movimientos.

Subí las piernas al sillón y las tape con mi tapado mientras me acurrucaba en la camisa del _señor Uchiha._

―¿Y que tal? ¿Cómo era? Porque para necesitar una prostituta con veintitres años debe ser algo rarito**―** Dijo mientras reía y hacía comillas con sus manos por la última palabra.

―No**―** Dije seria mientras le quitaba la bolsa de nachos **―**Es el mejor cliente que he tenido y si hubieras sabido como era, jamás me lo hubieras dado**―** Le dije antes de meterme como cuatro nachos juntos a la boca.

Temari abrio la boca exagerandamente.

―Cuentame ya, como era**―**

―Alto, como metro ochenta, musculoso, abdominales muy marcados. Su piel era**―** Fantaseé con las caricias que me había dado la noche anterior **―**Era muy suave pero firme y blanca como el marmol, tenía el cabello azabache y los ojos negros como la noche, era un verdadero infierno**―** Le dije **―**Pero... Seguro era casado y quería escapar de su monótono matrimonio por una noche **―**Dije dejando de lado mis frustradas ilusiones.

―¿Cómo sabes? ¿Tenía anillo de casado?**―**

―Seguro se lo quito**―** Mencioné mientras negaba con mi cabeza.

―Suertuda**―** Dijo en un berrinche **―**¿Y... Por qué te robaste su camisa, pelirrosa?**―** Dijo moviendo sus cejas de arriba a abajo.

―Ah**―** Abrí y cerré la boca varias veces, ni yo sabía poque me había traído la camisa **―**No lo sé**―**

―Te gusto**―** afirmó Temari.

―¡Claro que no!**―** Prácticamente grité, Temari solo sonrío con sorna y cambio de tema.

―Shikamaru me invito a salir esta noche ¿Me cubres?**―** Me dijo mientras ponía ojitos de cachorrito.

―Si**―** Dije en un suspiro y lo siguiente que sentí fueron los asfixiantes brazos de Temari rodearme.

―Oye**―** La llamé luego de unos minutos en silencio **―**¿Shikamaru ya lo sabe?**―**

Temari solo agacho la cabeza lo que me decía que aún Shikamaru no sabía a que se dedicaba.

―Aún... Aún no tengo el valor para decirselo**―** Y por su tono de voz supe que estaba llorando, pasé mi brazo por sus hombros y Temari se recostó en mis piernas mientras se calmaba.

Nuestra vida era muy dura y un hombre jamás admitiría que su mujer se vendierá a otros hombres por dinero.

La semana se pasó tranquila, entre lo que es mi vida, no supe más del "señor Uchiha" y eso en cierta forma me dolia un poco, no es que me haya enamorado o algo, pero él fue el único hombre con el que he estado, que me ha tratado tan bien, no solo busco satisfacerse a si mismo, si no también a mi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Tienes un cliente especial**―** Me dijo una castaña que trabajaba conmigo mientras estabamos en el cuarto de atrás maquillándonos.

―Genial, un viejo verde. Lo que me faltaba**―** Dije más para mí que para ella, pero logré escuchar su risa baja.

Me acerqué a la barra de bebidas donde Jiraiya preparaba los tragos.

―¿Cuál es el viejo?**―**

―Ningún viejo, este te va a gustar. Te pidio especialmente. Está afuera**―** Dijo mientras terminaba de preparar un "séptimo regimiento"

―¿Entonces me tengo que ir con él?**―**

―Ni que fuera la primera vez... Aquí tiene**―** Le dijo a un viejo verde que no paraba de mirarme **―**No, no, ella esta ocupada, pero tengo otra que es preciosa**―**

Me largué de ahí antes de seguir escuchando como Jiraiya nos trataba como carne y pasé por el cuarto de atrás para recoger mi cartera y mi tapado. Salí por la puerta de enfrente mientras encedía un cigarrillo.

―Deja de fumar**―** Dijo Jiraiya mientras me quitaba el cigarro de la mano y se lo llevaba a su boca **―**Tu cliente te esperá en la esquina en un auto negro**―** Me dijo mientras le daba una calada a MI cigarrillo **―**Ve y no me hagas quedar mal**―**

―Viejo estafador**―** Susurré mientras me encaminaba a la oscura esquina.

Un auto negro último modelo estaba estacionado y apoyado en el estaba...

¡Oh por dios! ¿Qué hace él aquí?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me desperté cuando el sol dio de lleno en mi cara, rebusqué entre las sábanas a _Jade_ pero al abrir mis ojos no estaba en mi cama. Bajé a la cocina, quizás se estaba preparando algo de comer pero no, la chica había desaparecido. Generalmente eso me gustaría, pero pensé que al menos luego de la increible noche que me hizo pasar, se quedaría por lo menos a desayunar.

Me bañe y me dirigí a la empresa, por primera vez en lo que llevaba trabajando allí, había llegado tarde.

―Buenos dias, señor Uchiha**―** Mencionó con su dulce voz Hinata.

Solo asentí con la cabeza y me interné en mi oficina a trabajar. Por más que me había bañado aún conservaba ese aroma dulzón en la piel. Agite mi cabeza quitandome la imagen de "Jade" de la cabeza y seguí con mi trabajo.

Esa noche prácticamente no pude dormir, el aroma dulzón seguía impregnado en mi cama y lo único que me provocaba era sueños humedos, recordando la noche de "mi cumpleaños"

La semana se pasó verdaderamente lenta y no sé poque se me hizo tan cansada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

―¡_Teme_!**―** Lo que me faltaba.

Naruto entró gritando a mi oficina a media tarde.

―_Teme_ ¿Qué haces?**―** Preguntó el muy idiota mientras se sentaba frente a mi escritorio.

Solo bufe pensando en que quizás si no le hacía caso se hiría, pero por lo visto ignorarlo no funcionaba con él como con las mujeres.

―Es tarde_ Teme_, deja de trabajar**―** No le contesté **―**Vamos, te pondrás viejo si sigues encerrado aquí, vamos a tomarnos algo**―**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No sé como dejé que Naruto me convenciera para venir a un "club de hombres" donde un viejo amigo era el dueño.

―Viejo**―** Chilló Naruto en cuanto entramos.

El aroma a alcohol y cigarro golpeo de llenó mi cara.

―Naruto**―** Saludó el viejo de la barra **―**Tanto tiempo, vengan, vengan, sientense en la mejor mesa que pronto empieza el show**―** Dijo con cara de viejo pervertido.

El tal Jiraiya nos sirvió unos whiskys y unos minutos más tarde las luces se pagaron y... Era ella, tenía que ser ella, "Jade" la pelirrosa del otro día, su pelo rosado resplandecía por las luces y claro que era ella, nadie tendría ese color de ojos. Llevaba puesto una blusa deportiva roja por arriba del ombligo y un pequeño short de jean junto con unas botas blancas deportivas.

Se acercó al caño en medio del escenario y comenzó un baile realmente ardiente, los malditos viejos se le acercaron a darle billetes y la sangre me hirvio cuando tocaron sus piernas para poner un billete en su cintura.

―Eh _Teme_ ¿A donde vas?**―** Gritó Naruto cuando me vio levantarme de la mesa.

―Quiero a esa chica**―** Le dije a Jiraiya en cuanto me acerqué a la barra.

―Lo siento, ya la tengo apartada, pero tengo otra que-**―**

―No quiero otra**―** Lo interrumpí **―**Quiero a Jade**―**

―¿La conoces acaso?**―**

―Te daré el doble por ella de lo que te van a dar**―** Le dije evadiendo su pregunta y vi como sus ojos brillaron de avaricia.

―No lo sé**―** Mencionó haciendose el duro.

Pero nadie me quitaría a Jade esta noche.

―El triple**―** Dije como si nada y Jiraiya sonrío satisfecho mientras estiraba su mano para estrecharla con la mía.

―Hecho**―**

Me despedí de Naruto alegando que ya era muy tarde y me fui a la esquina a esperarla.

Está noche sería toda mía.

No sé por que esta chica me llama tanto la atención, he estado con muchas mujeres y nunca había tenido que pagar por una y quizás sea eso lo que me llama la atención de ella. Sé que no me hará preguntas de porque trabajo tanto, sé que no me reclamará nada y también sé que estará cuando la necesite.

He aprendido que el dinero puede todo, amar es una débilidad, depender de otro es una débilidad, la gente miente, engaña, te traicionan cuando menos te lo esperas.

Jade no me traicionará por que soy yo quien le va a pagar, ella estará cuando quiera y no me importará tener que pagar por ella porque sé que estará cuando la necesite.

Quien tiene el dinero tiene el poder, es mejor así, no confiar y no depender de nadie.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bueno, esperó que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Muchas me preguntaron por que Sasuke teniendo la vida sexual que tiene, necesitaría de una prostituta, pues al final Sasuke resumio un poco porque recurre a "Jade"

En los próximos capítulos sabrán más.

Esperó que les haya gustado.

Sugerenicas, opiniones, críticas, serán bien recibidas.

Blue Cherry.

**.**

**.**

¿Reviews?

**.**

**.**

**.**


	4. Más que una necesidad

**capítulo IV:**

**.**

**.**

**MUÑECAS ROTAS**

**.**

_**by Blue Cherry**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Más que una necesidad**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

―¿Acaso eres un enfermo o algo así?**―** Me preguntó la pelirrosa mientras se acercaba a mi.

―Subete**―** Le ordené, mientras rodeaba el auto.

Ella subió sin hacer berrinche y pronto nos vimos camino a mi departamento.

―¿Eres un psicópata o algo así?**―** Mencionó calmada.

No parecía asustada de que fuera un psicótico o un asesino.

―¿Acaso no tienes una novia, esposa o alguna mujer?**―**

Rayos ¿Por qué preguntaba tanto? Decidí a no contestarle más y la pelirrosa se cansó luego de unos intentos. Unos minutos más tarde ya nos encontrabamos en el ascensor subiendo a mi departamento. La pelirrosa recorrió mi cuerpo con sus ojos y sonrió de lado. Estiro su brazo y presionó el botón de "Stop" para detener el ascensor.

―¿Qué haces, aún no hemos llegado?**―**

Ella solo largo una carcajada y se acercó despacio a mi.

―¿Nunca lo has echo en un ascensor? Es muy excitante**―** Susurró contra mi oido.

Sonreí de lado mientras la tomaba del cabello y la besa ferozmente, está chica me estaba enloqueciendo.

Besó mi cuello y poco a poco desprendio cada uno de los botones de mi camisa. La apresé entre la pared del ascensor y mi cuerpo, besé su cuello y le quité el abrigo que cayó al suelo. La di media vuelta y precioné mi cuerpo contra su espalda, Jade gimió despacio y solo logró excitarme aún más.

―¿No me contestaste?**―** Me dijo mientras apoyaba la mejilla derecha contra la pared.

―No, esta es la primera vez**―**

Ella lanzó una risa baja mientras frotaba su trasero contra mi potente erección.

No podía esperar más tenía que hacerla mía ¡Ya!

Subí su falda y cuando le quite la ropa interior note lo humeda que estaba. Me coloqué el preservativo y la penetre de una sola estocada. Jade clavo sus uñas en la pared del ascensor mientras apoya la frente en esta y yo solo me dedique a mordisquear su cuello mientras la penetraba una y otra vez.

Colé mis manos por su diminuta blusa y masajeé sus senos conformé las estocadas aumentaban de nivel. Escuché su fuerte gemido y sus paredes vaginales se contrajeron contra mi miembro mientras llegabamos juntos al orgasmo.

Nos apresuramos a vestirnos y Jade se tiró a deborar mis labios mientras caminabamos o eso intentabamos, a mi departamento. Saqué la llave de mi bolsillo aún deborando los labios de la pelirrosa y después de tres intentos logré abrir la puerta, la cerré con el pie y arrastre conmigo a la ojijade a mi habitación, la tiré en la cama mientras besaba su cuello, ella solo gemía y se dedicaba a acariciar mi cabello y mi espalda ya desnuda ¿En que momento me quitó la camisa? No pensaba estar en desventaja y en menos de dos minutos ya tenía a la pelirrosa desnuda debajo de mi cuerpo.

―Ah**―** Gemía mientras la penetraba, pero necesitaba que gimiera mi nombre.

―Sasuke**―**

―¿Cómo?**―** Me preguntó confundida.

―Mi nombre, dilo**―** Le dije mientras la penetraba despacio.

Ella solo se contorneo debajo de mi cuerpo y mordió su labio inferior. Aumenté las estocadas, quería que gimiera, pero que gimiera mi nombre.

―Ah, Sasuke**―** Al fin, lo había dicho y mi nombre en sus labios solo logró excitarme aún más.

**.**

**.**

**.**

―¿A donde vas?**―** Me preguntó en cuanto vio como me levantaba buscando mi ropa.

―Debo irme**―** Dije poniendome la ropa interior.

―Tú no te vas**―** Me dijo mientras me tomaba de la muñeca y me tiraba en la cama sobre su cuerpo **―**Pagué el triple por ti y te quedarás toda la noche**―**

―¿El triple? ¿Acaso estás loco?**―** Le pregunté mientras me acomodaba sobre su pecho.

―No. Te quedas**―** Me ordenó.

Yo solo fruncí el ceño y me quedé callada, él pagaba, él mandaba.

Él chico no solo era una máquina del sexo, si no que más que nada prefería hacer gozar a la mujer con la que estaba que satisfacerse a él mismo, supongo que eso solo alzaba su ego.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente cuando el sol dio de lleno en mi cara ¿Nadie le enseño a cerrar las cortinas? Lo rebusqué en la cama y abrí los ojos de golpe al ver que no estaba. Me coloqué su camisa, la cual por cierto olía a él y baje a la cocina. Un nudo se formo en mi garganta cuando lo vi preparar café y vestido de traje, esto parecía uno de mis sueños, donde estaba casada con un ejecutivo y bajaba de mañana para despedirme de mi marido con un beso.

Regresé a la realidad cuando Sasuke se dio vuelta y sonrió de lado.

―¿Sabes? Se me desapareció una camisa ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde pueda estar?**―** Preguntó acercandose a mi y abrazandome por la cintura, este chico ni siquiera me trataba como su prostituta, más bien parecía su novia.

―No**―** Dije nerviosa.

Maldita la hora en que se me ocurrio robarme su camisa.

―Como sea**―** Mencionó alejandose, tomó su maletín y su celular y se acercó a darme un beso **―**Te quedas. En la encimera te deje plata, pide algo de comer y esperame esta noche, que quiero repetir**―** Mencionó contra mis labios.

―¿Seguro?**―** Le pregunté dudosa.

―Solo has lo que te digo. Hay suficiente dinero para la comida y tus servicios. Vuelvo tarde, esperame**―** Me ordenó mientras salía de la cocina.

Me acerqué despacio a la encimera ¡Oh, por dios! Esto era más de lo que ganaba en una semana ¡Si! No solo tenía al hombre más atractivo que vi en mi vida, si no que aparte me pagaba.

Pedí una pizza y helado de chocolate, amaba el chocolate y recorrí su departamento.

Bien, vivía solo, no tenía esposa o novia, ya que no tenía ni una sola foto de alguna chica, en realidad no tenía ni una foto, solo una, en donde aparecía una familia: Padre, madre y dos niños bastantes parecidos a Sasuke, supongo que era él de chiquito. Pero como dice Temari: _"No meterse en la vida personal del cliente"_

Cerca de las tres de la tarde el timbre sono, dude en abrir, Sasuke dijo que volvería tarde pero quizás era algo importante. Me acerqué despacio aún estaba desnuda y solo vestía la camisa de Sasuke, eso me hizo dudar aún más, abrí la puerta despacio solo para encontrarme con...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nunca había deseado terminar antes con mi trabajo, en realidad siempre me quedaba haciendo alguna tonteria para no regresar a mi casa, pero una imagen sumamente sensual cruzó mi cabeza: Una excitante pelirrosa, desnuda, solo cubierta por mi camisa. Guardé todas mis cosas, mañana terminaría.

Llegué en menos tiempo que el acostumbrado y entré rápido al departamento. Las luces estaban apagadas, que raro, aflojé el nudo de mi corbata a medida que me acercaba al living.

―¡Sasuke-kun!**―** Sentí unos delgados brazos rodear mi cuello, pero pronto me di cuenta que no era Jade, si no otra persona.

―¿Qué haces aquí, Karin?**―**

―Vine a verte. Por cierto ¿Quién era esa pelirrosa que estaba aquí hace un rato?**―**

Genial, lo que me faltaba.

―Jade**―** La llamé mientras entraba a la cocina.

―Se fue**―** Dijo sin más Karin y observé el dinero en la encimera.

Miré a Karin con una ceja alzada y esta se puso nerviosa al instante

―Es que, dijo que tenía algo que hacer**―** Mencionó nerviosa **―**Auch, Sasuke me duele**―** Se quejó cuando la tomé del brazo y la eche de mi casa.

―No vuelvas, te lo dije, no te quiero volver a ver**―**

―Pero Sasuke-**―** No deje que continuará, cerré la puerta de un portazo.

Había estado con Karin varias veces, pero ya sabía lo que ella quería de mi, mi dinero. Todas querían mi dinero.

Me di una ducha y me cambié de ropa. Genial, ahora tendría que ir por Jade, a su lugar de trabajo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

―¡Temari!**―** Grité en cuanto abrí la puerta de mi departamento.

Luego de mi "encuentro" con la pelirroja me vine antes que Sasuke llegará, no quería arruinar su relación.

Temari no estaba en casa, seguro estaba con Shikamaru. Me di una ducha y me cambié de ropa. Iría a visitar a mi madre. El metro me dejo a dos cuadras del cementerio, caminé despacio mientras la brisa veraniega acariciaba mi rostro.

_Flash back_

―_Mamá, mamá_**―**_ Susurré contra su oido, era inútil, ya no me escuchaba._

―_¡Maldito!_**―**_ Le grité con todas mis fuerzas y lo siguiente que sentí fue un fuerte puño estrellarse en mi cara._

_Veía algo borroso a causa del golpe, me acerqué a mi mamá, aún a rastras._

―_Vete, Sakura, vete_**―**_ Susurró mi madre._

―_Maldita, no te atrevas a traiocionarme_**―**_ Dijo mi padre acercandose a mi._

_Vi el arma cerca y estire mi mano para tomarlo._

―_Te vas arrepentir_**―**_ Me amenazó._

―_¡Pudrete!_**―**_ Le grité mientras lo apuntaba._

_Enf flash back_

―Hola mamá**―** Susurré mientras me agachaba a la lápida y colocaba las flores en el pequeño florero de concreto.

Unas lágrimas cayeron, resbalando por mis mejillas, aún recordaba esa noche. Cerré mis ojos y respire profundo evitando que los recuerdos me traicionaran. Me levante despacio y me marché, ya era tarde y hoy tendría trabajo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

―¿Qué haces aquí?**―** Estaba saliendo del trabajo y lo que menos esperaba era encontrarmelo en la puerta.

―Te estuve esperando como cinco horas ¿Y solo me dices eso?**―** Preguntó mientras abría la puerta del co-piloto.

―Ni creas que me subiré. Tienes novia**―**

―Yo no tengo novia-**―**

―Escucha**―** Lo corte **―**No sé que quieres, pero estás loco. Buscaté una bonita chica y llévala al cine, comprale flores, joyas y pidele que sea tu novia**―** Le dije dando media vuelta y empezando a caminar.

Pronto el suelo desapareció de mis pies y Sasuke me metió a la fuerza en su auto.

―Esto es secuestro, puedo denunciarte**―** Le dije mientras ibamos camino a su departamento, supongo.

―Hazlo**―** Dijo retadoramente.

Me crucé de brazos y volteé a ver por la ventana. Lo observé sonreir de lado por el rabillo del ojo ¿Quien mierda se creía este tipo que era?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hola! Primero que nada MUCHAS GRACIAS por todos sus comentarios.

En segundo lugar, me preguntaron que era un "Tapado" Bueno es, como un abrigo, una campera, una chaqueta, no sé bien como explicarlo pero es más o menos así. Espero que me haya explicado y no te haya dejado con más dudas, jaja.

Desde ya les agradezco su tiempo por leer mi historia y más les agradezco si me dejan un comentario.

Besos Blue Cherry

**.**

**.**

¿Reviews?

**.**

**.**

**.**


	5. Regla de una prostituta: No te enamores

**capítulo V:**

**.**

**.**

**MUÑECAS ROTAS**

**.**

_**by Blue Cherry**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Primera regla de una prostituta: No te enamores**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Vamos Sakura, solo es una noche― Le pedí, prácticamente rogué, como por quinta vez en media hora.

―Jade― Me corrigio, pero ya hacía mucho tiempo que no la llamaba así

―No, Sasuke― Susurro mientras tomaba espuma de jabón con su mano y la soplaba. Estabamos en la tina tomando un baño ―Además ¿Qué no tienes a nadie mejor para llevar a tu fiesta de estirados?― Me preguntó con una sonrisa, mientras ponía jabón en mi nariz.

Ya hacía dos meses que Sakura solo estaba conmigo, si, le pagaba para que estuviera única y solamente conmigo, como dije, Sakura estaba como y cuando la necesitaba. Ella nunca me había fallado, estaba un poco obsecionado con ella, lo admitía, pero me encantaba, ella no me preguntaba nada, ni me reclamaba las llegadas tarde o que trabajara tanto. No fingía, era como era.

―No, además te quiero a ti― Le dije mientras me rescostaba entre sus piernas y sentí sus desnudos pezones chocar contra mi espalda.

―No te quiero hacer pasar verguenza― Susurró besando mi hombro y jugando con los dedos de mis manos.

―No lo harás, es mas le pediré a Hinata que te acompañe a comprarte un vestido, zapatos, joyas, lo que quieras― Le dije mientras daba media vuelta para tenerla frente a mi.

―¿Y tu tío? Si me ve, me reconocerá― Dijo como última escusa.

―No va a ir, esta en un viaje de negocio hasta dentro de tres meses―

―Mmm... No sé― Dijo con tono de duda.

Me acerqué y la bese en los labios. Sakura se acómodo sobre mi y la abrace por la cintura para que sintiera mi potente erección, esta niña me enloquecia con solo besarme.

―Veo que ahora quieres hacer otra cosa en lugar de hablar de la fiesta― Comento entre risas, mientras colocaba sus piernas a cada lado de mi cadera.

―Adivinaste― Le dije para volver a besarla.

Sakura sonrió contra mis labios y acaricie sus piernas por debajo del agua. Ella tiró su cabeza para atrás dejandome a la vista sus blanquesinos senos, pasé mi lengua por uno de sus pezones y Sakura enredó sus dedos en mis cabellos mientras acariciaba mi brazo con su otra mano. Una vez que deje su pezón rojo repetí la misma acción con el otro, mientras Sakura gemía por lo bajo y mordía su labio inferior.

―Eres mía― Le dije mientras la tomaba de las caderas y la penetraba.

―Ah, Sasuke― Gimio contra mi oído mientras enterraba sus uñas en mi espalda.

―Dime que irás―

―¿Ah?―

―Dime que irás, Sa-ku-ra― Le dije cerca de sus labios mientras aumentaba el ritmo de mis embestidas ―¿Irás?― Volví a preguntarle pero esta vez comencé a penetrarla lentamente, su ceño se fruncio y vi su cara de disconformidad.

―Si, ya, solo sigue― Gimio.

La complací en menos de un segundo, la embestí fuerte mientras sentía como llegaba cada vez más dentro de ella y unos minutos más tarde sentí sus paredes apresar mi miembro mientras sentía como me vaciaba en su interior. Sakura se recostó en la tina y yo me acomodé entre sus piernas dandole la espalda, mientras sentía sus erectos pezones rozar mi espalda cuando respiraba.

―¿Por qué no tienes novia?― Me preguntó, otra vez con lo mismo, ya lo habíamos hablado como mil veces y siempre le contestaba con evasivas ―Dime ¿Cuando fue tu última novia?―

―Hace dos años― Le dije mientras acariciaba su pierna.

―¿Y por que terminaron?― Me quedé callado, Sakura paso sus brazos por mi cintura y apoyo su mentón en mi hombro ―Anda, dime―

―Tu nunca me dices nada ¿Por qué yo deberia decirte algo?― Sakura no me contesto solo hizo su famoso puchero, sabía que no me podía negar a nada cuando lo hacia ―Deja de hacer eso― Le ordene.

―Por favor ¿A quien le puedo contar?― Dijo con tono infantil mientras agitaba sus pestañas y me miraba con ojitos de cachorro.

Ella si sabía como manipularme. Suspiré, esto sería largo.

―Mis padres murieron cuando tenía trece años ¿Recuerdas? Eso te lo conte― Sakura solo asintio con la cabeza, motivandome a seguir ―Mi tío se hizo cargo de mí, en el colegio conocí una chica, era hermosa y estaba completamente loco por ella, pero era muy tímido e introvertido y no me anime a hablarle en todo el curso. Cuando cumplí los 18 años me fui a vivir solo a un departamento e ingrese a la universidad de abogacia―

―Aja― Volvio a asentir Sakura, mientras jugaba con los dedos de mi mano izquierda.

―Ese mismo año encontré a esta chica en una fiesta de una joyeria muy importante, hablamos y decidimos salir. Ella, ella queria ser modelo y diseñadora, yo la ayude a entrar al mundo del modelaje, nos hicimos novios unos meses después y su carrera despegó, sus diseños comenzaron a tener más fama― Me quedé unos minutos en silencio, no era algo de lo que me gustará hablar ―Un día fui a verla a su departamento y la encontre en la cama con mi mejor amigo. Me dijo que lo amaba que solo estuvo conmigo por mi dinero y para que la ayudará en su carrera. Sai era un artista, pintaba más por pasión que por dinero, él no podía mantenerla, asi que cuando tuvo todo lo que quiso de mí, me dejo por él― Solté simplemente.

Al fin Sakura me había sacado toda la verdad.

―Que chica más estúpida― Susurro Sakura contra mi cuello mientras me abrazaba.

―Por eso te prefiero a ti. Todas buscan mi dinero, al menos tu lo dices sin miedo―

―Yo no busco tu dinero, soy una prostituta que es muy distinto, cobro por lo que te doy―

―Y muy bien por cierto― Le dije mientras volvia a deborar sus labios.

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Este, Sakura, este― Me dijo Hinata con un hermoso vestido negro en sus manos.

Llevabamos cerca de dos horas en el maldito shopping y a Hinata no le convencia ningún vestido, ah si, no les había contado, conocí a Hinata una vez que Sasuke se encapricho en trabajar en su departamento para quedarse conmigo. Hinata vino a traerle unos papeles y allí me conoció como la "novia del jefe" así fue como Sasuke se entero de mi verdadero nombre.

Entré al vestidor y me probé el hermoso vestido negro, al salir Hinata solo movio la cabeza en negativa.

―Hinata, llevo como veinte vestidos― Me queje.

―No seas caprichosa, ten pruebate este― Me dijo entregandome un nuevo vestido.

Me paré frente al espejo, el vestido que Hinata había elegido era realmente hermoso, llegaba casi al suelo, pero tenía una avertura a un costado enseñando mi pierna derecha, se ajustaba perfectamente a mi cuerpo remarcando mis curvas, tenía un ligero escote, enseñando el inicio de mis senos y un pequeño escote en la espalda, con unos delicados breteles de la misma tela.

―Preciosa, Sasuke morirá cuando te vea. Este es el indicado― Dijo Hinata en cuanto salí.

¡Al fin!

―Ahora ve a cambiarte que necesitamos, un bolso, zapatos, joyas y todavía hay que ir a la peluqueria― Dijo la enana apurada.

―Mierda Hinata, quiero irme―

―No digas malas palabras, Sakura― Me regaño como si fuera mi madre ―Y apuraté― Sentenció.

Compramos lo que necesitabamos en poco menos de ¡tres horas! y todavía tuve que soportar la tortura de la peluqueria, hacía más de tres años que no iba pero quedé conforme con lo que me hicieron, es más, jamás me habían tratado tan bien en mi vida.

―Al fin llegas― Me dijo Sasuke mientras abria la puerta.

―Culpa a tu secretaria, me arrastro siete horas por el maldito shiopping― Le dije exagerada.

Sasuke solo sonrió de lado y se acercó a besarme.

―No, no. El labial. Hinata me prohibio llegar despeinada o "desmaquillada"― Le dije mientras me dirigía a su cuarto a cambiarme.

―¡Apurate!― Logré escuchar antes de cerrar la puerta.

En menos de media hora ya estaba lista, del shopping había llegado ya maquillada y peinada, el peluquero me había laceado el pelo que me llegaba casi a la cintura y me había echo algunos rulos por encima, junto con un hermoso broche a un costado.

Me observé en el espejo de cuerpo entero del cuarto de Sasuke, me veía distinta, ya no era "Jade", era Sakura.

Tenía unas hermosas perlas adornando mis orejas, que combinaban a la perfección con la gargantilla de perlas que Hinata había elegido y hacía juego con la pulsera. El vestido me quedaba a la perfección y mis piernas se estilizaban con unos zapatos de taco ahuja verdes, todo combinado con una pequeña cartera del mismo tono.

―Wow ¿Y Jade dónde está?― Se burlo Sasuke a mis espaldas.

Di media vuelta y al fin repare en él. Llegue tan apurada que no había podido observarlo bien. Su fino y elegante traje negro le acentaba de maravilla a su trabajado cuerpo, una camisa blanca y una corbata verde oscura, arqueé una ceja al verla.

―Hinata me mando un mensaje con el color de tu vestido― Me dijo mientras se acercaba ―Ahora "Pretty woman" es hora de irnos― Dijo dando media vuelta.

―¿Qué? ¿No vas a elogiarme o a decir algo?― Dije histérica.

Todo un maldito día de mierda por nada, esta bien debía dejar de decir malas palabras o dejaria mal a Sasuke en la mal- digo la fiesta de estirados, esa.

Sasuke se burlo de mi mientras se acercaba lentamente.

―Estás preciosa― Susurró contra mis labios mientras cerraba mis ojos, por un beso que jamás llego ―¿Qué esperas? ¿No querrás que te "desmaquille" con un beso?― Preguntó prepotente, burlandose de mi forma de hablar.

―Hmp, idiota― Me quejé al pasar por su lado.

―Los modales, Sakura y habla bien― Me regaño.

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Adiós, Iruka― Salude al portero cuando ibamos pasando por el hall del edificio.

―Adiós, señorita. Que se diviertan― Nos dijo él.

Sasuke solo frunció el ceño, no sé porque Iruka no el caía bien, si era un amor.

―¿Y a ti que te pasa?― Le pregunté luego de varios minutos en silencio.

El viaje era realmente largo y el silencio me incomodaba, encima ni siquiera me dejo prender la radio.

―Nada― Soltó de mala gana.

―No me hables así―

―¿Y como quieres que te hable?― Me respondió otra vez con ese tono despóta que tanto odio.

Lo mire enojada y fruncí el ceño mientras me cruzaba de brazos. Sasuke solto un suspiro y volvió la vista al camino.

―Solo comportate ¿Si?― No le contesté, encima que me obliga a venir, ahora se queja de mi ―Lo siento ¿Si?― Mencionó histérico, cosa que me parecio adorable, siempre terminaba disculpandose por todo ―Solo que Iruka no me agrada―

―Pero ¿Por qué? Si es un-― Pero me calle al ver su mirada furiosa ―Esta bien, intentaré no ser tan amable con la gente―

―Personas, Sakura―

―¿Vas a corregir todo lo que digo? No hablo tan mal― Me quejé.

―No, no lo haces― Dijo con tono resignado, dandome la razón.

Llegamos en unos minutos más, al bajar Sasuke le entrego su auto a uno de los "porteros" o como se diga, del lugar. Entramos al enorme hotel donde se realizaría la fiesta, la gente era sumamente elegante y derrochaba belleza y dinero por donde se los miraba. Comencé a temblar y mis ganas de salir huyendo aumentaron, Sasuke apretó su mano enredando sus dedos con los míos y me sonrió con confianza.

―¡_Teme_!― Escuché el gritó de un rubio a nuestras espaldas ―Wow ¿Ella es tu novia? Es preciosa. Con razón se te ha ido un poco el humor de perros que tenías siempre― Bromeo el rubio mientras Sasuke solo fruncía el ceño y le mandaba una mirada envenenada al pobre chico.

―Hmp―

―Comprale un diccionario― Me dijo en tono bajo, solté una risa y me presente.

―Un gusto. Sakura Haruno― Le dije mientras estiraba mi mano delante del rubio.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja, supongo que porque era la primera vez que oía mi apellido.

―Naruto Uzumaki, _dattebayo_― Me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano ―El mejor amigo de este _Teme_―

―_Dobe_― Gruño Sasuke entre dientes. Parecían dos niños pequeños.

―Ya dejen de pelear― Susurró Hinata mientras se colocaba a mi lado ―Hola Sakura, estas hermosa―

―Hola Hinata. Todo gracias ti― Le agradecí ―Tu estás bellicima― La alague pero solo logre que su rubor aumentara.

Una hermosa melodia comenzó a sonar y Naruto se llevo a rastras a Hinata alegando que esa era su canción preferida. Ah si, eran novios desde hace como un mes.

―¿Bailas?― Me preguntó Sasuke estirando su mano para tomar la mía.

―No esta música― Le dije lo obvio.

Sasuke solo hizo una mueca burlona y tomó mi mano, guiandome al centro de la fiesta. Coloco mis manos sobre sus hombros y él me apresó por la cintura acercando nuestros cuerpos, mientras me indicaba el delicado movimiento a seguir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, la fiesta aún no acababa y ya tenía ganas de irme. Busqué a Sasuke pero lo vi ocupado, él me observo y luego se despidio de los dos hombres con los que estaba para acercarse a mi.

―¿Aburrida?― Preguntó cerca de mi oído causandome un ligero escalofrio.

―Algo― Le dije rodando los ojos.

―¿Sasuke?― Escuchamos una armoniosa voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Cuando Sasuke se dio vuelta, pude ver a una hermosa chica como de nuestra edad, tenía un cuerpo delicado y cuidado, un largo y sedoso cabello rubio que resaltaba el azul de sus ojos. Sasuke solo frunció el ceño y bufó por lo bajo.

―Hola, Ino― La saludo mientras tomaba mi mano.

―Hola, Sasuke. Hace tanto tiempo ¿Cómo estás, como te ha ido?― Preguntó educada con un tono de voz dulce y fino, esos de los que no me salen a mi.

―Bien― Respondió Sasuke, cortante. Algo me decía que ella no le caía bien.

―¿Y ella quien es?― La cara de molestia de Sasuke cambio cuando Ino me nombro y sonrio malicioso.

―Mi novia, Sakura Haruno― Soltó despacio y lento, como disfrutando el momento.

La cara de Ino cambio totalmente y hasta creó que palidecio.

Claro, Ino, su ex novia, la chica que partió el congelado corazón de Sasuke.

―Es un gusto conocerte― Susurró Ino con la voz perdida.

―Si nos diculpas― Dijo Sasuke mientras tiraba de mi mano, dirigiendome al jardín.

**.**

**.**

**.**

―¿Es ella?― Le pregunté, Sasuke solo me miro confuso ―Tu ex novia― Esta vez afirme.

Sasuke solo asintió y miro el cielo mientras metia las manos en sus bolsillos. Me miro y luego vio la entrada del salón, ser acercó despacio y me besó. Mordió mi labio inferior como siempre hacía, deslizando su lengua a mi boca para enredarla con la mía.

Cuando no separamos supe porque me había besado, Ino nos estaba viendo dede la puerta que daba al jardín.

―Es tarde, mejor vamonos― Le dije mientras me encaminaba al salón.

Sasuke solo me siguio y se despidio de algunas personas. El camino a su departamento fue en completo silencio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Me voy a cambiar― Le dije a Sasuke mientras subía las escaleras.

―Si, ponte alguna de mis camisas, ahora subo― Comentó mientras se servía un whisky.

Se veía bastante confuso, claro, él aún la amaba, y verla de nuevo removio todo lo que sentía por ella.

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente cuando el sol dio de lleno en mi cara.

Maldito Sasuke ¿Por qué siempre tiene que abrir las ventanas cuando se levanta?

Me di una ducha rápida y me vestí con unos jeans holgados y una remera ajustada manga corta, violeta, unos convers negros sencillos y me hice una cola en el pelo.

―¿Preparaste el desayuno? Es domingo― Le dije mientras me sentaba en la mesa.

―No tenía sueño― Me dijo seco mientras me servía un vaso de jugo.

El timbre sonó y Sasuke fue a abrir.

―¿Qué haces aquí?― Pude escuchar la molesta voz de Sasuke.

―Tenemos que hablar― Genial, había venido por él ―Sasuke yo-― Pero Ino dejo de hablar cuando me vio parada frente a ellos ―Creo que vine en mal momento― Dijo Ino en un murmullo con la voz quebrada.

―Creo que no deberías a ver venido― Le dijo Sasuke con tono de reproche.

―No, esta bien, la que no deberia estar aquí soy yo― Dije.

Sauske me miro con el ceño fruncido e Ino clavo sus azulinos ojos en mi

―Ustedes deben hablar, yo mejor me voy― Dije en tono bajo mientras me acercaba al sillón, donde estaban mis cosas.

―Sakura no-― Intentó detenerme Sasuke, pero lo interumpí.

―No, esta bien. Es lo mejor, ustedes tienen mucho de que hablar― Le dije mientras tomaba mi cartera y mi tapado del sillón ―Será mejor que me valla. Adiós Sasuke― Le dije antes de salir por la puerta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Bueno días, señora Uchiha― Bromeo Temari en cuanto entre, pero su cara de diversión cambio a una de total preocupación cuando vio mi rostro ―Cariño― Me dijo en tono maternal, mientras me abrazaba y nos guiaba hasta el sillón.

―Se acabo― Susurré mientras mi voz se cortaba, genial, no lloraba desde la muerte de mi madre y ahora lloraba por él ―Todo se acabo―

―Cariño― Susurró Temari ―No sabes cuanto lo siento―

―Yo más... Iré a dormir―

―¿Qué paso, Sakura?―

―Su novia aparecio, bueno, ex novia, como sea... Él la ama, Temari. Y yo.. ¡Yo fui muy ilusa al creer que un hombre como él, se enamoraria de una puta!― Grité con odio.

―No digas eso. Mirá a Shikamaru, él me ama y me ayudo a salir de esta mierda. Sasuke te quiere, si no, no pagaría tanto por ti―

―No, él no me quiere. Solo fui un capricho-―

―Sasuke te ama, se le nota― Me interrumpio Temari.

―Si el supiera la verdad de mi, no me amaría― Susurré más para mi.

Me puse una de sus camisas, las cuales aún concervaban su perfume, amaba su perfume. Lo amaba a él, ya lo sabía, desde hacía tiempo lo sabía, por eso Temari siempre dijo: _"No repitas un cliente" _El riesgo es enamorarte.

Ino era hermosa, tenía dinero, elegancia, todo lo que Sasuke se merecía.

Las lágrimas escaparon aún más fuerte de mis ojos mientras me escurria entre las cobijas. Él jamás iba a amarme y yo había sido muy estúpida como para soñar con que algún día alguien pudiera enamorarse de mi. Temari había tenido mucha suerte, Shikamaru la aceptó tal y como era, la ayudo a salir de esto y le consiguio un trabajo decente, pero Sasuke siempre me consideró una prostituta y si él supiera lo que hice en el pasado, solo sentiría asco por mi.

Yo no merecía a Sasuke, fue muy estúpido imaginar una vida con él, fue muy estúpido solo pensar en hijos, en una familia. Fue muy estúpido solo enamorarme.

Por eso la primera regla de una prostituta es: _No te enamores de un cliente._

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Reviews?

**.**

**.**

**.**


	6. Entre Recuerdos

**capítulo VI:**

**.**

**.**

**MUÑECAS ROTAS**

**.**

_**by Blue Cherry**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Entre recuerdos**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Deje las maletas a un lado mientras me sentaba en la banca, frente al andén, el tren saldria en una hora, se había retrasado por la nieve.

Observé los copos caer, dejando la acera blanca y húmeda, el frío invernal calo mis huesos mientars una rafaga de viento chocó con mi rostro, recorriendo mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

_Flash Back_

_El sonido hueco retumbó por toda la desierta casa, la bala corto el aire a medida que se desplazaba e impactaba en el pecho de quien se hacía llamar, mi padre. _

_Este cayo de rodillas, mientars un fino hilo rojo caía de su boca, estiró su mano para tocarme pero no alcanzó a llegar cuando cayó al suelo, dejando un charco rojizo, en el suelo, que se extendía hasta llegar a mi._

_Observé mis manos, rojas y moradas, mi vista nublosa y las luces rojas y azules que entraban por la ventana._

―_Vete, Sakura, vete_―_ Dijo mi madre mientra me empujaba por la espalda con la poca fuerza que le quedaba._

―_No_―_ Negué con la cabeza _―_No te dejaré sola_―

―_Que te vayas, hija, vete_―_ Me ordenó._

_El ruido de las sirenas me sacó de mi estupefacción. Me levanté, aún viendo los claros ojos de mi madre y su lastimera sonrisa y corrí, corrí lo más rápido que pude, perdiendome en la oscuridad de los callejones._

_Llegué hasta la playa, desierta por la hora y por el clima, era comienzo de invierno. _

_Bajé despacio las escaleras de marmol y me quite los convers, mis pies se enterraron en la arena y me fui acercando al mar. El agua helada clavó en mi piel como mil dagas y me hundí en las profundidasdes del mar, mientras la sangre seca en mi piel y ropa se desprendía de ellas, dejando un manchón rojo en medio del inmenso azul oscuro que era el mar._

_El sol comenzó a salir, devolviendome a mi oscura realidad. Mi ropa ya seca y limpia, mis ojos rojos e hinchados y un vacio profundo en medio de mi pecho._

_Caminé a paso lento, mientras llegaba a mi casa y a unas cuadras pude observar las patrullas de policías, en la calle._

―_Disculpe señorita, no puede pasar_―_ Me dijo un joven policía parado frente a mi casa._

―_Aquí vivo_―_ Susurré con las voz cortada y la mirada perdida en la puerta caoba._

_El policía solo hizo una extraña mueca con su cara y llamó a una señora que se acercó a paso presuroso a mi._

―_Por favor, acompañame_―_ Me dijo mientras pasaba una campera deportiva de la policía, sobre mis hombres._

_Me llevaron en la patrulla hasta el hospital._

―_Tus padres tuvieron una disputa doméstica anoche, tu padre golpeo a tu mamá y ella le disparó_-―

―_¿Murió?_―_ La interrumpí._

_Ella solo asintio con la cabeza y me llevo a ver a mi madre. El aroma a alcohol impregno mi nariz y me acerqué a paso tembloroso a la camilla._

―_Hija_―_ Susurró._

―_Mamá_―_ Le dije mientras observaba todos los cables que la conectaban con la vida._

_Sus hermosos ojos jade se abrieron para verme y con inmensa ternura acaricio mi mejilla._

―_Te amo_―_ Susurró y el bip de la máquina conectada a su lado izquierdo, dejo de escucharse para hacer un fuerte pitido, que rompió mis timpanos._

_Los médicos entraron inmediatamente mientras me alejaban de la camilla. Hablaban entre ellos, llaman enfermeras pero yo ya no escuchaba nada, mis oidos estaban sordos y solo veía a mi madre morir en esa camilla. _

―_Lo siento. No pudimos hacer nada_―_ Dijo uno de los médicos mientras se acercaba a mi._

_Y la realidad golpeo mi rostro con fuerza. _

_Tenía quince años, había matado a mi padre, mi madre había muerto y me había quedado completamente sola._

_End flash back._

Desperté de mi ensoñación con el sonido de mi celular, la nieve se acumulaba en mi flequillo convirtiendo el rosa en blanco y cuando respiraba, un pequeño humo salía por mi nariz y boca. Froté mis manos cubiertas por unos guantes de lana rosa y observé la pantalla de mi celular: _"Temari, llamando" _

Me levanté despacio de la banca y me acerqué a un basurero, boté el celular allí, que aún seguía sonando y volví a sentarme.

11:15

Solo 45 minutos más y estaría muy lejos de aquí.

_Flash Back_

―_¿Qué edad tienes?_―_ Me preguntó la anciana del otro lado del mostrador._

―_Quince pero_-―

―_Lo siento, no puedo contratar menores de edad_―

―_Descuide, muchas gracias_―_ Susurré saliendo del local._

_Hacía dos semanas que mi madre había muerto y aún no encontraba trabajo, tenía que conseguir algo para poder mantenerme. _

_Crucé la calle en cuanto vi un cartel que decía: "Se solicita bailarina" _

―_Pues yo no soy bailarina_―_ Le dije al dueño del local que me miraba muy extraño _―_Pero puedo aprender, solo deme una oportunidad_―_ Prácticamente le rogué._

―_Pues, no lo sé_―_ Dijo mirandome de arriba abajo _―_¿Qué edad tienes?_―

―_Ammm... dieciocho_―

―_No mientas, no te contrataré si mientes_―_ Agaché la cabeza mientras susurraba mi verdadera edad._

―_Pues... Supongo que si estás aquí es por que necesitas mucho el trabajo y no te voy a mentir. Esto es un prostíbulo_―_ Dijo claro y mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa _―_Puedes trabajar de mecera, lo que hagas con los clientes es asunto tuyo, eso si, fuera de aquí, no quiero que me acusen de prostitución de menores. Si quieres a los dieciocho te contrato de bailarina y pues ya sabes, de prostituta_―_ Dijo claro y fuerte. _

―_Acepto_―_ Susurré._

_Este era el único trabajo donde me contratarían aún teniendo quince años, yo tenía familia, solo mi madre, no tenía nada y debía mantenerme. _

_Ahora, solo estaba yo..._

_End flash back_

Una nueva ráfaga de viento recorrió mi cuerpo y temblé de frío, el andén estaba solo, no había nadie y si ¿Qué loco viajaría la noche de navidad?

_Flash back_

―_Supe que te estás revolcando con mi sobrino_―

―_Para eso me pago_―_ Le dije altanera._

_Madara solo sonrió de lado y entró a mi casa sin mi permiso. Hizo una mueca de asco mientras recorría mi pequeño departamento con la mirada y luego hablo._

―_¿Cuánto quieres para alejarte de él?_―

―_¿Cómo?_―

―_No te hagas la santa. Dime, cuanto y te lo daré_―

―_Yo no quiero nada, ahora, vayase de mi casa_―_ Le dije mientars abria la puerta, pero él no hizo amague de querer irse._

―_Escuchá, pequeña. Eres una puta, y mi sobrino solo esta encaprichado contigo, te dejará en cualquier momento. Así que ¿Por qué no eres un poco más viva y me dices cuanto quieres?_―_ Iba a hablar pero me se me adelantó _―_O sino... Le diré que mataste a tu propio padre cuando tan solo tenías quince años_―

_La frialdad con la que habló me dejo helada._

―_¿Cómo_-―

―_¿Cómo lo sé?_―_ Me interrumpió _―_Solo digamos que lo sé y que la policía no haya podido culparte no quiere decir que dejes de ser una asesina_―_ Comentó mientras se acercaba mi _―_Ahora, pequeña ¿Cuanto quieres?_―

―_No quiero nada_―_ Le dije mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por mis ojos._

―_Entonces supongo que tendré_-―

―_Me iré_―_ Lo interrumpí _―_Pero no le diga nada_―

―_De acuerdo. Quiero que te vayas lo antes posible_―_ Dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla._

―_Ahora larguese_―_ Le dije mientras caminaba a la puerta y la abria._

_Madara solo sonrió altanero y se marchó. Sabía que esto iba a pasar, solo era una prostituta y Sasuke tenía un excelente futuro como para arruinarlo por mi._

_End flash back _

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

11:30

¡Maldición!

Sakura se había negado a verme por dos semanas, después del encuentro con Ino, en el cual le deje bien en claro, que no quería volver a verla y cuando al fin Sakura aceptó verme, solo fue para dejarme bien en claro que no quería nada conmigo, nunca más.

_Flash back_

―_Ella es lo mejor_―

―_¿Tu que sabes?_―_ Le dije mientras la tomaba por los hombros _―_Tu no puedes dejarme_―

_Sabía que lo que sentía por Sakura excedía la obseción, era algo más y no estaba dispuesto a perderla._

―_Lo siento, pero yo no sirvó para ti_―_ Dijo quitando mis manos de sus hombros _―_Perdoname Sasuke, es lo mejor_―_ Susurró dando media vuelta_

_Me quedé helado cuando la vi marcharse, ella solo se despido y ya. _

_Me dejo, al final todos me dejan._

_End flash back_

―Sasuke―

Desperté de mi ensoñación cuando Ino se acercó a mi a paso sensual. Todo había sido su culpa.

―¿Qué ocurre?― Me preguntó mientras se acercaba más a mi.

La deje con la palabra en la boca y me marché al jardín de aquel salón de fiestas. Después de que Sakura me dejo, no quise ni festejar la navidad pero mi tío había insistido en asistir a esa fiesta de empresarios para festejar la navidad, aunque si hubiera sabido que Ino estaba aquí jamás hubiera venido.

―Sakura―

La odiaba, por dios, la odiaba y la amaba tanto. Sakura le había dado sentido a mi vida, antes solo trabajaba y salía para divetirme con chicas de una noche, pero Sakura cambio todo, desde la primera vez que la tuve solo con pasión y lujuria, solo sexo, hasta que acabé haciendole el amor.

_Flash back_

―_¿No te aburres de tanto trabajar?_―_ Susurró Sakura cerca de mi oido mientra frotaba sus senos con mi brazo._

―_No_―_ Le dije con una sonrisa de lado, mientras la veía hacer uno de sus adorables pucheros._

_Se veía hermosa solo con mi camisa, lo que me recordaba que era mía y que era yo quien le había echo el amor anoche._

―_¿Por qué te quedaste si ni siquiera vas a hacerme caso?_―_ Se quejó cruzandose de brazos y resaltando su busto._

―_¿Y quien te dijo que me quede por ti?_―_ La vi inflar sus mejillas en un acto infantil._

_La verdad si me había quedado por ella, pero me gustaba hacerla enojar. Sakura siempre venía de noche, antes que yo llegará del trabajo, le había dado una llave extra, y se iba al otro día, luego de que yo lo hacía. Generalmente cuando me despertaba ella seguía dormida, me iba y aún dormía, pero verla desnuda envuelta solo con las sábanas, su cabello extrañamente rosado exparsido por mi almohada y su pecho subir y bajar, solo me llenaban de orgullo, la había dejado muy cansada la noche anterior. _

_Entonces solo me acercaba despacio, procurando no despertarla y besaba su frente. No sé porque lo hacía, se había vuelto costumbre, pero me gustaba verla antes de irme a trabajar y al llegar al departamento encontrarla, comiendo helado en mi sillón mientras miraba alguna película infantil o de terror._

―_Entonces me tendré que ir_―_ Dijo mientras amagaba a levantarse._

―_¿A donde crees que vas?_―_ Le dije mientras la sujetaba por la muñeca y tiraba de ella._

_La acomodé debajo de mi cuerpo, sobre el sillón mientras deboraba sus dulces labios, su pequeña, pero experta lengua se deslizó por mi boca y sonreí contra sus labios._

―_¿Acaso no te aburres de mi?_―_ Me preguntó mientras acariciaba mi cabello._

_Simplemente negué con la cabeza mientras desprendia los botones de la camisa que llevaba puesta, mi camisa. Las cuales últimamente, usaba más Sakura que yo._

―_¿Algún día te cansarás?_―_ Me preguntó. _

_Observé el repentino cambio de sus ojos, ya no poseían ese brillo y esa diversión infantil, estaban opacos y hasta podría decir... Tristes._

―_Lo dudo_―_ Le dije para volver a besarla._

_End flash back_

―¡Maldita sea!― Grité con todas mis fuerzas mientras arrojaba el vaso de whisky contra un árbol.

Hacía dos malditos meses que no sabía nada de Sakura.

Me había enamorado como un imbécil, por segunda vez. Juré no enamorarme nunca y eso hice, volví a caer y lo peor con una prostituta, era tan obvio, lo dijo desde el principio, la plata la movía y lo peor, ella no me engaño, yo me engañe a mi mismo.

Ella jamás juro amor eterno, es más, jamás hablo de amor, yo fui el imbécil que confundí todo, intenté comprarla, pensé que así, ella no se iría de mi lado, que estaría cuando yo quisiera, pero no, en lugar de eso, él que siempre estubo fui yo y ahora... Me había dejado.

El sonido del celular me sacó de mis pensamientos, observé la pantalla: _"Número desconocido" _No pensaba atender pero siguió insistiendo, si era equivocado, mataría el idiota del otro lado de la línea.

―Hola― Contesté de mala gana.

―_¿Sasuke Uchiha?―_ Preguntó una voz feminana y bastante conocída a mis oidos.

―Si, él habla―

―_Sasuke, soy Temari―_ Genial, lo que me faltaba, la mejor amiga.

―Me importa un carajo Sakura, es más dile-―

―_Sakura se va―_ Me interrumpió _―Madara la amenazó, Sakura tiene un pasado muy duro y... Madara intentó pagarle para alejarse de ti, ella no quiso y entonces dijo... Dijo que te diría algo que Sakura hizo hace muchos años―_

―¿Qué?― Susurré más para mi.

―_Sasuke, Sakura se va, por dios. Ve a buscarla― _Gritó histérica_ ―Esta en la estación del tren, se va a las doce―_

―Si... ¿Temari? Gracias― Le dije antes de salir disparado a buscar a Sakura.

¡Maldito viejo!

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Sasuke ¿A donde crees que vas?― Me dijo mi tío mientras me tomaba por el hombro.

―Maldito, tu alejaste a Sakura de mi― Le dije contiendo las inmensas ganas de golpearlo.

―Era lo mejor. Solo era una puta―

―No lo digas así―

―Pues eso era, Sasuke. Una puta y no dejaré que arruines tu futuro por una puta―

Lo siguiente que sentí fue mi puño estrellarse en su cara. Madara sujeto su labio mientras sangraba y me miró con un profundo odio.

―Arruinarás tu futuro―

―No te le vuelvas a acercar en tu vida― Lo amencé.

Observé el reloj en mi muñeca.

11:45

¡Maldición!

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Reviews?

**.**

**.**

**.**


	7. Carta de Amor

**capítulo VII:**

**.**

**.**

**MUÑECAS ROTAS**

**.**

_**by Blue Cherry**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Carta de amor**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

El sonido del tren me despertó de mi pequeño viaje al pasado, cerré los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas que rogaban por salir y sequé aquellas que se me habían escapado.

Me levanté despacio de mi asiento dejando un pequeño sobre en la fría banca, pensaba darselo en persona, pero jamás tuve el valor.

Observé el reloj de la estación, 11:55, en 5 minutos sería navidad. Tomé mis maletas y me dirigí al andén para entrar al tren.

Observé por última vez a mi alrededor, la poca gente que había en la estación ya se estaba moviendo para embarcar, los niños iban abrazados por sus madres que procuraban protegerlos del frío entonces...

_¡Feliz Navidad!_

Fue el gritó que escuche, seguido de los fuegos artificiales que iluminaron el oscuro cielo, una brisa invernal movio los cabellos que caían a mi rostro y entre al tren sin mirar atrás. Rápidamente llegue hasta mi asiento y observé perdida por la ventana, los fuegos artificiales aún perduraban en el cielo, me quite el abrigo y la bufanda, dejandolas reposar en el asiento del acompañante, cerre mis ojos autoconvenciendome de que mañana todo sería distinto.

―Disculpe ¿Falta mucho para partir?― Le pregunté al sujeto que pedia los pasajes.

―No, en diez ya salimos― Me contestó amablemente, regreandome mi pasaje, ya cortado.

―Gracias― Solté en un susurró y volví a cerrar mis ojos esperando algo, que nunca iba a llegar.

Los fuegos artificiales dejaron de verse en el cielo, el cual nuevamente, volvió a su oscuridad.

Y Sasuke nunca llegó.

**.**

**.**

**-O-**

**.**

**.**

El aire me faltaba mientras corría por la estación del tren. Había abandonado la dichosa fiesta de navidad, donde solo se reunían los empresarios, en lugar de pasar la fiesta con su familia, se reunían a hacer negocios.

Miré el reloj en mi muñeca como octava vez, eran las 11:55, en 5 minutos se iría, tenía que alcanzarla, no podía perderla, no podía perder a otra persona que amo.

No sabía bien a donde se dirigía, Temari tampoco sabía, pero no importa porque la encontraria en donde fuera, seguí corriendo esquivando a la poca gente que ya aprontaba sus maletas para viajar, cuando...

_¡Feliz Navidad!_

Fue el gritó que escuché, las luces de los fuegos articiales se reflejaron en los vidrios de las ventanas de la estación, no me detuve ni por un segundo hasta salir de la estación y llegar a donde se encontraban los trenes estacionados, pronto partirían todos aquellos que se habían retrasado.

Adén por andén fue recorriendo, pero no encontraba rastro de la pelirrosa, los fuegos artificiales se apagaron y la escasa luz de los faroles del andén me ayudaban a distinguir entre las ventanas de los trenes, a las personas.

Y entonces, la vi, era ella, tenía que ser ella, estaba semi-apoyada en la ventana y mantenía los ojos cerrados. El sonido del tren apunto de salir me despertó de mi estado atolondrado y corrí a alcanzarlo.

―¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!― Grité con todas mis fuerzas, rogando que la pelirrosa me escuchará ―¡Sakura!― Volví a gritar mientras corría a toda la velocidad que mis piernas me permitían, pero...

No llegue a tiempo.

El tren se marchó y con él... La mujer que amaba.

Me quedé quieto mirando un punto fijo, mientras el tren se marchaba de la estación, una fina gota rodó por mi mejilla, estaba llorando, hacía años, desde la muerte de mis padres y mi hermano, que no lloraba y ahora... La había perdido.

Me dirigí a paso lento hasta la pequeña banca cerca del andén, me senté allí mirando fijamente el suelo mientras sentía mi cara cada vez más húmeda por las lágrimas.

―Disculpe señor ¿Se encuentra bien?―

Levante mi vista, encontrandome con una pequeña de no más de cinco años, que me miraba con sus enormes y brillos ojos color miel.

―Si― Susurré, ella se sentó a mi lado.

―No lo parecé ¿Le sucede algo malo?―

―No― Suspiré, ella miro con una profunda dulzura y ternura ―El amor de mi vida acaba de irse― Terminé confesandome ante una pequeña niña.

―Bueno― Dijo en un suspiro mientras me dedicaba una tierna sonrisa ―Mamá dice que...― Hizo una mueca graciosa, pensando ―Cuando dos personas se aman de verdad nada las puede separar― Recitó ―Y tarde o temprano volverán a estar juntas, porque siempre están juntas. Aquí― Mencionó lo último tocandose el corazón.

―Hikari. Hikari, aquí estás. Lo siento si lo molesto, señor― Me dijo, quien supuse era su madre.

―No, descuide. Fue un placer hablar contigo Hikari― Le dije con una sonrisa, ella se sonrojó y me la devolvió.

―El gusto fue mío, señor...―

―Sasuke, mi nombre es Sasuke― Le dije simplemente, hoy solo era eso... Sasuke.

―Un gusto, Sasuke. No se preocupe, si su novia lo ama, muy pronto estarán juntos― Me susurró lo último bajito para que su madre no escuchara, cosa que dudo.

Se alejó de mi con una inocente sonrisa y un dulce sonrojo.

Bajé la mirada y sobre la banca vi un pequeño sobre. Lo tomé entre mis manos, pensando que la pequeña niña, lo había dejado allí, pero me quedé de piedra cuando leí lo que decía al frente, con una cuidada y prolija letra cursiva: _"Sasuke" _Abrí despacio el sobre, desconocía la letra y no podía imaginar como ese sobre, con mi nombre, había llegado allí. Desdoble el blanco papel y una delicada y cuidada letra se pintó frente a mis ojos.

_"Querido Sasuke:_

_Si lees esto, es porque ya estoy muy lejos y no, no importa a donde allá ido, lo que importa es que es por tu bien. Debes entenderlo..._

_Te amo._

_Si, orgulloso, te amo, me enamoré perdidamente de ti. _

_Pero no puedo estar contigo, lo siento y no es por tu tío, aunque a estas alturas Temari ya debe haberte dicho, que me amenzó para alejarme de ti, pero en relidad lo que tu tío hizo, es protegerte. No te enojes con él, Madara solo quiere lo mejor para ti, él solo... Me abrio los ojos._

_Yo no soy para ti, no puedo estar contigo, tu no conoces nada sobre mi, solo detalles, cosas insignificantes y el echo de que sea una prostituta lo comprueba, por lo único que te acercaste a mi fue por eso, una simple y pasional relación, nada más, solo sexo._

_Mi vida es un desastre, he echo muchas cosas malas en mi vida y tu, tu tienes un futuro brillante, eres inteligente, tienes una empresa, un futuro, una vida y yo, yo no tengo nada, vivo el día a día, como puedo y con lo que logro conseguir y no me equivoco en decir, que tu fuiste lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida, eres lo úncio bueno y valioso que tengo y por eso, decido alejarme de ti. _

_Porque prefiero verte feliz y con alguien que de verdad te merezca, que ser tan egoista como para atarte a una vida conmigo, a arruinar tu exitoso futuro y a que pierdas todo, por lo que has luchado en tu vida._

_Asesiné a mi padre cuando tan solo tenía 15 años, él nos golpeaba a mi y a mi mamá y un día... Él, terminó acabando con su vida a golpes, yo le disparé, yo maté a mi propio padre, antes de morir mi madre se echo la culpa de su muerte, la policía jamás comprobo nada y con tan solo quince años, tuve que dejar mis estudios para trabajar y salir adelante, sola, porque así me había quedado... Sola._

_Es extraño, toda mi vida, incluso antes de la muerte de mis padres, me había sentido así, siempre había tenido ese inmenso vacío en el pecho y luego te conocí, y el vació desaparecio y todo era demasiado perfecto para ser real, a veces tenía miedo, que todo fuera un simple sueño. _

_Porque siempre soñe con casarme y tener hijos, ya sabes, el anillo, la iglesia, el vestido blanco, el viejo cura, la luna de miel... Los niños._

_Pero son solo sueños rotos, a donde voy, empiezo de nuevo y espero que tu también lo hagas. Es lo mejor, después de todo, yo solo soy un capricho en tu vida, muy pronto conocerás a una mujer maravillosa, que te ame, que te respete y que cuide de ti, alguien que te merezca y te de la vida que tu mereces, no una simple prostituta._

_Nunca olvides que Te amo y no me importá si tu lo haces o no, no importa si solo soy un capricho porque para mi, tu eres mi vida entera, lo único que tengo..._

_Te amo, Sasuke... Siempre te amaré..._

_Sakura._

Arrugué la carta entre mis manos, mientras la aprisionaba contra mi pecho. Sakura me amaba, ella me amaba, pero yo jamás le había dicho que yo también la amaba, que ella también era mi vida y lo único que tenía, en un comienzo, si fue un capricho, pero con el tiempo la necesidad de ella y no solo de su cuerpo, aumentaron, con el tiempo me di cuenta de lo mucho que la amaba y no iba a dejar que se fuera sin saberlo.

Doble la carta y la guarde en mi bolsillo, sequé mis lágrimas y me levanté despacio de la pequeña y fria banca.

Observé el oscuro cielo y sonreí.

Sakura era mía y no la iba a perder, perdí a mis padres, a mi hermano, Sakura era lo único valioso y bueno que tenía y no iba a dejar que se alejará de mi.

No importaba su pasado, su vida, lo que ha echo, solo importa que a partir de ahora, ella sería mi mujer, la mujer de Sasuke Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

**-O-**

**.**

**.**

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que vivia en un pequeño poblado a las afueras de Kyoto, había logrado conseguir trabajo en una pequeña fruteria, la dueña era una anciana, un tanto desquiciada que me golpeó, el primer día que vine a pedir trabajo, pensando que era un ladrón.

Ya solucionado ese asunto, me contrato como vendedora, vivo en una pequeña posada, a unas cinco cuadras de aquí, la paga no es mala y las personas de aquí son muy simpáticas y amigables.

―Buenos días, Sakura-san― Me dijo un pequeño niño, parandose frente a mi, no tendría más de ocho años ―Para usted, feliz cumpleaños― Me dijo extendiendome un hermoso ramo de flores.

―Muchas gracias, Taichi-kun― Le dije dandole un pequeño beso en su mejilla, él solo se sonrojo y se fue corriendo con sus amigos.

Seguí caminando por las calles de tierra, que levantaban un ligero polvo con el viento, las casas eran sencillas pero emanaban ese calor y ese amor familiar.

―Chiyo-baasama, ya llegué― Grité, entrando a la pequeña tienda.

―Que bueno que llegas, niña. Feliz cumpleaños― Mencionó mientras me abrazaba ¿Cómo una anciana puede tener tanta fuerza?

―Demoraste mucho― Dijo a modo de reclamo.

―Ya, ya, ni que haya demorado tanto. Es más, llegué más temprano que de costumbre―

―Como sea. Han pedido esté encargo y debes llevarlo― Me dijo entregandome la pequeña bolsa llena de cerezas rojas y una nota, con la dirección del lugar ―Ve, ve, niña― Me dijo, haciendo ademán con las manos ―Y difruta de tu cumpleaños― Susurró pícaramente pero logré escucharla.

No le hice caso y salí de la tienda. Esta vieja estaba cada vez más loca.

Caminé despacio por las calles, a pesar de ser un poblado muy pequeño, donde todo el mundo se conocía, aún me costaba recordar el nombre de las calles y se me dificultaba llegar a alguno lugares. Había muchos árboles y caminos y a veces solía perderme. Saqué el papel arrugado del bolsillo de mi vestido rojo, a pesar de que apenás estabamos terminando marzo ya se sentía ese calorcito, primaveral.

Respiré el aroma de las flores de los árboles "Sakura" mientras caminaba a orillas del río que atravesaba el poblado, los pétalos caían sobre mi, mientars una lígera brisa movía mis ahora, cortos cabellos rosados, que apenás rosaban mis hombros.

Observé nuevamente el papel arrugado ¿Pero que mier-?

Esa no era una dirección, no era nada, no había nada allí, era las afueras del poblado, de seguro fue una mala broma de algún niño o de seguro- No pude seguir insultando para mis adentros cuando sentí una presencia a mis espaldas.

―Feliz cumpleaños― Susurró esa voz en mi oido y las cerezas resbalaron de mis manos esparciendose en el suelo.

―Mira lo que has echo, ese era nuestro postre― Dijo con finjido reclamo ―Ahora tu tendrás que ser mi postre― Volvió a susurrar contra mi oido, mientras me besaba en el cuello.

Di vuelta despacio encontrandome con sus bellos y oscuros ojos, jamás me había fijado que llegaban a ser tan negros como sus pupilas, es más, no se veia donde empezaba las pupilas e iniciaba el iris, su rostro seguí igual de maduro, con esos rasgos tan finos y varoniles y su cabellos igual de azabache y sedoso, la brisa movia ligeramente su flequillo.

―¿Qué haces aquí?― Logré articular aún asombrada de que me hubiera encontrado, no le había dicho a nadie a donde iba.

Es más cuando hablaba con Temari, siempre evitaba decirle donde me encontraba.

―¿Crees que dejaría escapar a la futura madre de mis hijos?― Mencionó, mientras me abrazaba por la cintura.

―¿La madre- Qué?― Pregunté nuevamente, entrecortado, aún sin salir del asombro.

―Ah― Suspiro mientras apoyaba su frente contra la mía ―Te amo― Dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos ―Te amo desde hace mucho pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde, eres lo único que tengo y te amo más que a mi vida. Sakura, demore mucho en encontrarte y no pienso perderte, no importa lo que haya pasado antes, lo hayas echo, eres Sakura Haruno, el amor de mi vida y la futura madre mis hijos y la persona que amo y eso es lo único que me importa―

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras sentía un calor cada vez más fuerte apoderarse de mi pecho, mi corazón latía cada vez más fuerte, mientras la adrenalina recorría mis venas.

―Sasuke, yo-―

―Cásate conmigo― Me interrumpió.

―¿Lo preguntas o lo ordenas?― Le dije a modo de broma.

―Te lo ordeno― Dijo antes de besarme.

Se acercó despacio a mi y unió nuestros labios, como nunca lo había echo, despacio, sin pasion, sin lujuria, sin deseo, solo amor y ternura. Movió despacio sus labios contra los mios mientras pasaba delicadamente su lengua por mi labio inferior, inconsientemente abri la boca dandole paso a su lengua, que no tardo en entrar a mi boca y acariciar la mía. Nos separamos unos minutos después, él tenía un ligero rubor en sus pálidas mejillas y una hermosa sonrisa, como un niño chiquito que acaba de cometer una travesura, se veía adorable.

―Te amo― Susurró nuevamente mientras me abrazaba más fuerte ―No me vuelvas a dejar― Me ordenó, pero pareció más una suplica.

―Jamás. Yo también te amo, Sasuke― Le dije acercandome a besarlo, pero me esquivó y camino unos pasos detrás de mi.

Lo vi acercase a las cerezas tiradas y agacharse buscando algo.

―Tranquilo, en la tienda hay más― Le dije mientars me acercaba.

―No es eso... Aquí esta― Dijo tomando algo en su mano que no pude ver ―Quieta― Dijo sosteniendome de los brazos para que no viera que tenía en la mano ―Cierra los ojos― Eso hice, sentí como su nariz rosaba la mía, despacio, lento, sin apuros y tomo mi mano izquierda entre las suyas.

―Cásate conmigo― Dijo deslizando un hermoso anillo entre mis manos ―Hiciste trampa, abriste los ojos, voy a tener que castigarte― Me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi.

―Aún no he aceptado― Le dije empujandolo levemente y salí corriendo.

Sasuke me persiguio y me abrazo por la cintura, mientras caiamos al pasto, cubierto por pétalos de cerezo.

―Si, si quiero casarme contigo― Le dije para atraerlo a mi y besarlo.

Y entonces me di cuenta, él era rico, inteligente, perfecto, lo tenía todo, excepto amor, yo solo era una prostituta que vivia el día a día y a pesar de venir de mundos diferentes, llenabamos el vacio que cada uno tenía.

Porque no impotaba, el dinero, la fama, el futuro o la reputación, lo único que importaba era que amaba a Sasuke y Sasuke me amaba a mi y por ahora, eso era lo único que me importaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Y bien ¿Qué les parecio?

Espero que les haya gustado y si quieren y me lo dicen en un review hago el epilogo, jajaja.

Nos leemos pronto, espero.

Muchos besos Blue Cherry.

Mis agradecimientos a todas aquellas/os que me han dejado sus comentarios en toda la historia:

_MGGSS_

_Kyo nakamura_

_Sebashu_

_Acriss_

_misaoshinomori03_

_Sakura-Corazon_

_Hatoko Nara_

_Mao 15_

_Jazmin Uchiha_

_MiisakiiKiss_

_laurita261_

_Pelirosa_

_Kixanie_

_titaternura_

_.xKristenx._

_la comadreja XDDD_

_leontinees_

_Ossalia_

_Pamys-Chan_

_LoveLuli_

_brendauchihasasusaku_

_Pops_

_Miisaki-chan_

_sakurafrozenprincess_

_The Chronicles of Cissy Black_

_otramas_

_cereza uchiha_

_bane_

_setsuna17_

_edniiitahhh_

_ViryFuusara_

_-Song Hyo Wook_

_fer_

_mariee_

_Natuchi23_

_Akirako_

_Tsubaki no hana kathy-chan_

_minachan343_

_Piffle Priincess_

**.**

**.**

¿Reviews?

**.**

**.**

**.**


	8. Regalo Bendito

**capítulo VIII:**

**.**

**.**

**MUÑECAS ROTAS**

**.**

_**by Blue Cherry**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Regalo bendito**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

―¡Mierda!―

―Sakura, deja de decir malas palabras―

―¡Todo esto es tu culpa!― Me gritó mientras me tiraba un vestido rojo por la cabeza.

Me senté en la cama mientras la observaba verse al espejo, de todos los ángulos posibles.

―Llegaremos tarde― Le dije viendola, ya maquillada y peinada pero sin vestirse todavía.

―¡Ya sé!― Volvió a gritar ―Nada me queda bien― Susurró mientras cruzaba sus brazos, debajo de su busto.

―Tienes muchos vestidos, todos te quedan de maravilla― Le dije mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

―No cierto― Dijo volviendo a hacer su acostumbrado y adorable puchero ―Antes me quedaban bien, ahora por esto― Mencionó señalando su abultado vientre.

¿No lo había dicho? Sakura y yo nos habíamos casado hace dos años y estaba embarazada, de ocho meses.

―Sakura― La llamé serio, estaba acostumbrado a sus berrinches.

Pero cuando se dio vuelta supe que no jugaba, de verdad se sentía mal. Su labio inferior temblaba y sus bonitos ojos jade, estaban brillosos y cristalinos. Acaricie lentamente su mejilla.

―Sakura, te amo ¿Lo sabes? Y estás esperando a mi hijo, estás más hermosa de lo que ya eras y todo lo que te pongas te queda hermoso ¿Si?― Un tenue rubor apareció en sus mejillas y descruzó sus brazos pasanolos por mis hombros.

Su abultado vientre chocó con mi abdomen y besé tiernamente sus labios color carmín. Sonrió feliz y se acercó a la cama a elegir un vestido, mientras daba pequeños saltitos como niña pequeña. La observé detenidamente, su abultado vientre solo la hacía lucir más hermosa de lo que ya era, sus senos habían crecido notoriamente, sus caderas se habían ensanchado y... Di media vuelta cuando se quito la bata, quedando solamente en ropa interior, si seguía observandola en lugar de convercerla, para ponerse un vestido, se lo quitaría yo mismo.

Salí del maldito cuarto y la esperé en el living, ya no viviamos en el departamento, cuando Sakura me dijo que estaba embarazada, compré una casa con un enorme jardín para los niños, porque eso si, queria muchos, muchos niños con ella.

Aún recuerdo todo lo que tuve que pelear para lograr casarnos, incluso renuncie a la empresa por ella, claro que Madara no aceptó la renuncia, alegando que la empresa era mia por derecho y a pesar de que aún no acepta a Sakura, al menos ahora la trata mejor y más ahora que espera a mi hijo, a mi primogénito y mi futuro heredero.

―Ya estoy lista― Menciono bajando por la escaleras.

Llevaba el pelo laceo hasta media espalda, una delicada gargantilla a juego con las caravanas, unos tacos, aguja de diez centimetros, negros y un corto y sensual vestido negro con un lazo blanco debajo de sus senos que se ataba a su espalda

¡¿Cómo rayos una embarazada de ocho meses podía ser tan sensual?

―¿Me veo bien?― Dijo en tono seductor, con una media sonrisa.

―Hmp― Dije encaminandome a la puerta.

Sakura hizo su habitual puchero y un berrinche mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Sonreí de lado y volteé a verla.

―Si, demasiado― Le dije para dirigirme al auto, pronto sentí sus tacos resonar siguiendome y entró al auto de co-piloto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Parezco una pelota de fútbol― Mencionó a mitad de viaje, tocando su vientre y no pude aguantar la carcajada ―¡¿De que te ries? No es gracioso!― Me gritó con su chillona voz, pero no podía parar de reír ―Idiota― Susurró mirando por la ventanilla finjiendo enojo.

Y no me hablo en lo que restaba del viaje, es más, ni siquiera me hablo en la iglesia, ni en la fiesta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Felicidades― Le dijo Sakura a Hinata mientras la abrazaba.

Hoy, el _Dobe_ y Hinata se casaban , en unos meses cumplirian tres años de novios y ya no querían esperar más. La fiesta se realizó en la mansión de los Hyugga, bajo la estricta vigilancia de Hiashi Hyūga y su esposa.

―Más que felicidades te deseo suerte, Hinata― Le dije mientras la abrazaba.

―Si, el _Teme_ tiene... Hey, imbécil― Se quejo Naruto, al fin entendiendo el chiste.

―Dejen de pelear que parecen dos niños― Dijo Temari llegando de la mano con Shikamaru ―Felicidades― Les dijo abrazando a ambos ―Wow, todos ya se casaron― Y todos ya sabiamos a donde iba dirigido ese comentario ―¿No crees que faltamos nosotros?― Le preguntó directamente a Shikamaru.

―Sería muy problemático― Dijo éste, evitando su pregunta.

―Shikamaru― Se quejó Temari.

―Dudo que encuentres a otra problemática que quiera casarse contigo― Mencionó Sakura, guiñandole un ojo y Shikamaru solo entrecerro sus ojos mirandola fijamente.

―Tsk― Dijo sacando algo de su bolsillo, se colocó detrás de Temari y puso una pequeña cajita, aterciopelada, roja, delante de sus ojos.

Temari solo abrio los ojos y sonrio mostrando todos sus dientes.

―¿Quieres casarte conmigo?― Le dijo abriendo la cajita y dejando ver un hermoso anillo.

―Mmm, seria muy problématico pero... Ah, claro que si― Terminó gritando y colgándose de su cuello.

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Ah, estoy tan casada― Dije mientras me quitaba los tacos y caminaba despacio a la cama.

Tarea que se vio truncada gracias a cierto azabache que me abrazó por la cintura y comenzó a besar mi cuello.

―Muchos te estuvieron viendo las piernas esta noche― Mencionó celoso contra mi cuello.

―Y dejaban de mirarme cuando llegaban a mi vientre― Mencione entre risas.

―Encima te burlas― Dijo bajando los tirantes de mi vestido ―Tendré que castigarte por haberte puesto ese vestido― Dijo mientras voletaba mi cuerpo y me besaba.

Mi vestido cayó al suelo y mi vientre choco contra su plano abdomen, sentí sus manos acariciar mis caderas. Me acomodo sobre la cama, mi abultado vientre impedía poder tocarlo y sentirlo más cerca. Sonrió de lado al notar que no llevaba sostén y beso mis senos.

―No hagas eso― Le dije mientras gemía.

―¿Por qué? Tengo que comprobar que alimentarás bien a mi hijo― Dijo para volver a meter mi pezón en su boca, succionó bastante fuerte y mordio varias veces mientras pasaba su dedo indice alredor de mi otro pezón.

―Eres deliciosa― Susurró contra mi oido mientras pasaba su lengua por mi lóbulo.

―Sasuke― Gemí mientras intentaba quitarle su camisa, pero él lo evito sujetando mis muñecas.

―No. Está noche lo haré todo yo― Dijo mientras besaba mi abultado vientre, bajo por el, depositando pequeños besos y llego hasta mi intimidad aún cubierta por la ropa interior, la cual no duro mucho, ya que me la sacó de un tirón, rompiendolas en el camino.

―Hey― Me quejé al ver mi ropa interior destrozada.

―Te comprare otras― Dijo abriendo mis piernas.

Pasó su lengua lentamente por mi intimidad, arrancandome sonoros gemidos y luego comenzó a meter y sacar su lengua de mi vagina, simulando una penetración. Aprete las sábanas con mis manos mientras mordía mi labio inferior evitando los gemidos, me sentía llegar en cualquier momento y... Sasuke se detuvo.

―Sasuke― Me quejé.

―No vayas tan deprisa― Dijo tomando mis manos y me ayudo a arrodillarme sobre la cama.

Mi vientre roso su abdomen marcado, cuando me acerqué a su cuello, a besarlo.

―Sin marcas― Amenazó Sasuke, mientras acariciaba mi vientre y mis caderas ―No sabes la verguenza que pase la última vez, cuando vieron, el enorme chupón en mi cuello, durante una de las reuniones más improtantes de la empresa― Lancé una risa baja ―Y encima te ries― Me dijo mientras apoyaba su frente contra la mía.

Le quité la camisa y bese sus marcados pectorales mientras bajaba mis manos a su pantalón, liberando su notoria erección. Sasuke acabo de desvestirse y volvio a besarme.

―Date vuelta― Me dijo en cuanto nos separamos.

Eso hice, desde hacía bastante tiempo, era Sasuke quien marcaba el ritmo en la cama, aunque claro a veces le tenía que dar algún regalito. Mi trasero rozo su miembro erecto y me humedeci aún más cuando él toco mi entrada, acariciandola con su miembro.

―Ah, Sasuke― Le rogué mientras sentía como me torturaba.

―Pídemelo― Me dijo con tono arrogante.

―Solo hazlo― No pensaba rogarle.

Sasuke siguio acaricando la entrada de mi vagina con la punta de su miembro, lenta y tortuosamente.

―Por favor― Gemí cuando sentí que no aguantaba más ―Lo quiero dentro―

―Tus deseos son ordenes― Ronroneó, contra mi oido.

Se hundio lentamente en mi, mientras besaba mi cuello y mi hombro, me penetraba tan despacio y delicado como si tuviera miedo de lastimarme o mejor dicho de lastimarnos. Sentí su miembro completamente en mi y suspire sonoramente, mientras empezaba con sus movimientos lentos. Acaricio mi seno izquierdo con su mano y deslizo su mano derecha por mi vientre llegando a mi intimidad. Separo los pliegues y comenzo a jugar con mi clítoris, aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas. Mordió mi hombro y yo recargue mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras cerraba mis ojos. Acaricie sus piernas y deslice mis manos a su bien formado y firme trasero, mientras lo apretaba cada vez que me embestia.

―¡Ah, Sakura!― Gimio cuando mis uñas se enterraron en su trasero haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se fundieran aún más.

Más fuerte, más rápido y sentí como se vaciaba en mí, mientras el orgasmo recorría mi cuerpo.

―¿Hasta cuando seguiremos haciendo esto?― Le pregunté mientras Sasuke salía de mi.

―Hasta el parto― Dijo sensual contra mi oido.

Me ayudo a recostarme en la cama. Quitó las sábanas y nos tapo con ellas.

―Date vuelta― Volvió a ordenar y como si fuera su muñeca obedecí.

Paso uno de sus brazos por la curvatura de mi cuello y me abrazo, con su otro brazo, por la cintura, acariciando mi vientre. Sentí como nuestro hijo pateaba en ese momento.

―Parece que le gusta lo que te hago― Dijo Sasuke contra mi oido.

―Sasuke, no digas eso― Lo regañe, éste solo solto una risa baja.

―Te amo― Susurró a mi oido y yo cerré los ojos, gravando este momento en mi memoria ―Dilo― Me ordeno luego de unos minutos en silencio.

―¿Qué cosa?― Le dije haciendome la descentendida.

―Sakura― Amenazó ―Hazlo― Dijo serio y yo lancé una risita baja.

―Ya, ya... Te amo― Le dije mientras volteaba el rostro y lo besaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

―¡_Teme_!― Grito Naruto mientras entraba a mi oficina.

Maldición ¿Tan rápido se había pasado su luna de miel?

―¿Qué tu no deberías estar en Londres?― Le pregunté sin despegar la vista de los papeles.

―Si, pero regresamos antes. Este mes Sakura-chan tendrá a mi ahijado y no pienso perderme su nacimiento―

―¿Y quien te dijo que ibas a ser el padrino? No dejaría que un _Dobe_ como tu fuera el padrino de mi hijo, ni loco― Naruto entrecerro sus ojos y su rostro se volvió completamente rojo.

―Idiota― Murmuró ―Oye ¿Y ya pensaron que nombre ponerle?― Dijo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

―Sakura y yo hicimos una apuesta. Ella decía que iba a ser varon, yo que iba a ser nena, el que ganará elegia el nombre y resulto ser varon. Pero no me quiere decir que nombre le pondrá hasta que nazca―

―Seguro será, Naruto― Dijo señalandose con el dedo y sonriendo orgulloso.

―No le pondré el nombre de un pescado a mi hijo― Murmure.

Ya que Naruto, es el nombre de uno de los ingredientes del ramen, que se hace con pasta de pescado. El rostro de Naruto volvió al color rojo y estaba apunto de responderme, cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

―Te salvo la campana― Mencionó Naruto cruzandose de brazos y recostandose en la silla, frente a mi escritorio.

―¿Si?―Contesté.

―_¡Sasuke!_― Me gritó Temari desde el otro lado de la línea y tuve que apartar un poco el teléfono para que no rompiera mi tímpano ―_Debes venir inmediatamente para el hospital, Sakura va a dar a luz_―

―¿Qué?― Grité mientras me levantaba.

El teléfono cayo al piso y tome mi chaqueta del perchero mientras me dirigía a toda velocidad al ascensor.

―_Teme_ ¿Qué ocurre?― Me dijo, Naruto, mientras subiamos al auto.

―Sakura esta por dar a luz― Le dije, mientras me abrochaba el cinturón.

Encendí el motor y trate de ir lo más rápido que podía.

Maldición ¡¿Por qué Sakura no se le antojo parir esta mañana antes de irme a trabajar?

Llegamos en un segundo al hospital y nos dirigimos a paso apresurado a la sala de maternidad. En el pasillo se encontraban Hinata y Temari, cierto, Sakura me dijo que iba a comer con ellas.

―¿Dónde esta-― No pude terminar de peguntar cuando sentí los gritos de mi adorable esposa, provenientes de una sala al final del pasillo.

―¡Ah, maldición! ¡¿Dónde esta Sasuke? ¡Todo esto es su culpa!―

―Suerte― Me dijo Naruto, mientras apoyaba su mano en mi hombro.

No le conteste y entre a la habitación de Sakura, me acerqué a a su cama mientras la doctora Senju la preparaba. Tsunade Senju había sido su doctora durante todo el embarazo, aparte de que era maestra de Sakura. A Sakura se le había ocurrido estudiar enfermeria.

―¡Al fin llegas!― Me gritó ―¡Todo esto es tu culpa!― Gimio mientras cerraba sus ojos y hacia una mueca de dolor.

―Ya, ya― Intente calmarla, mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

―¿Por qué demoraste tanto? Ah, claro. De seguro pensaste que otra vez lo estaba inventando, como cuando tenía cinco meses e hice que me llevaras al hospital porque pensé que iba a nacer― Chilló y recorde que pase la noche en vela, solo para que el médico nos dijera lo obvio, los bebes no nacen con cinco meses.

Pero Sakura era una exagerada y al primer dolor ya pensaba que iba a tenerlo.

―Lo siento, intente venir lo más rápido que pude― Le susurré mientras besaba su frente, no queria ponerla de más mal humor.

―Bien, Sakura. Cuando te diga que pujes, pujas ¿De acuerdo?― Dijo la doctora Senju colocandose entre las piernas de la pelirrosa, ésta solo asintio con la cabeza y tomo mi mano.

―Bien ¡Puja!― Sakura lanzó un grito desgarrador y apreto mi mano mientras pujaba ―Vamos, Sakura puja otra vez― Nuevamente la pelirrosa gritó y sus uñas se encarnaron en la palma de mi mano y aguante el gritó de dolor ―Vamos, Sakura, una última vez―

―No puedo― Gimio bajito mientras sus ojos estaban cubiertos de lágrimas ―Me duele mucho―

―Solo una última vez, has el último esfuerzo― Dijo Tsunade.

Me acerque a su rostro y le bese calmado los labios. Apoye mi frente contra la de ella y le susurré.

―Has el último esfuerzo, amor― Sakura asintió con la cabeza y volvio a pujar cuando Tsunade le dijo.

Luego del grito de Sakura pude escuchar el llanto de nuestro bebé, Sakura solto mi mano y tiro la cabeza para atrás, apoyandola en la almohada. Me acerqué a ella y quité los cabellos que se pegaban a su carita.

―Lo hiciste muy bien. Nuestro hijo ya nacio― Le dije mientras daba pequeños besos en sus labios.

Sakura lo tomó entre sus brazos y pude observarlos mejor, eran el mejor regalo que me habían dado. Sakura se veía completamente hermosa cargando a nuestro primer hijo. Me senté a su lado y roce su delicada mejilla, mi hijo estiro su mano y tomo mi meñique con su pequeña manito y apretó con fuerza.

―Ya me dirás su nombre― Sakura sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

―Eri― Susurró ―Significa "Regalo Bendito"― Me dijo mirandome a los ojos.

―Me gusta― Le dije mientras la besaba, volteé a ver a mi pequeño Eri, tenía el cabello azabache como yo y mis mismas facciones, su piel era blanca como la de Sakura pero no tanto como la mía y tenía esos hermosos ojos, color jade, como los de su madre.

―Nuestro regalo bendito― Susurré ―Eri Uchiha― Sakura sonrió y se quedó dormida.

Despertó más de noche y alimento a nuestro hijo, quien se quedó dormido entre sus brazos. Sakura sonrio acariciando sus mechones azabaches y luego observo el reloj de pared.

―Sasuke― Me llamo, me senté a su lado y acaricie su mejilla ―Feliz cumpleaños― Me susurró al oido, como aquella vez.

―Gracias por el regalo― Le dije mientras juntaba nuestros labios.

Ahora si lo tenía todo, mi mujer, mi hjo, mi familia y definitivamente no podía pedir nada más... Bueno, quizás unos cuatro o cinco hijos más, pero luego convenceria a Sakura de eso.

Por ahora solo me dedicaré a vivir mi feliz vida de casado, con la mujer que amo y con nuestro _Regalo Bendito._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**by Blue Cherry**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**FIN**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Espero que les haya gustado y desde ya muchas pero muchas gracias a todos/as los que siguieron mi fic y me han dejado comentarios.

La verdad se los agradezco mucho, espero que el epilogo haya sido de su agrado y bueno, solo quise poner como les iba en su vida de casados.

Eri: Es un nombre de origen japonés que significa "Premio bendito" o "Regalo bendito" Yo lo use en el segundo termino porque me pareció un muy bonito nombre, a parte que le iba perfecto al bebé de Sasuke y Sakura.

Bien sin más que decir mis agradecimientos a todos aquellos hayan leido el fic y comentado.

Besos Blue Cherry.

_Gracias:_

_MGGSS_

_Kyo nakamura_

_Sebashu_

_Acriss_

_misaoshinomori03_

_Sakura-Corazon_

_Hatoko Nara_

_Mao 15_

_Jazmin Uchiha_

_MiisakiiKiss_

_laurita261_

_Pelirosa_

_Kixanie_

_titaternura_

_.xKristenx._

_la comadreja XDDD_

_leontinees_

_Ossalia_

_Pamys-Chan_

_LoveLuli_

_brendauchihasasusaku_

_Pops_

_Miisaki-chan_

_sakurafrozenprincess_

_The Chronicles of Cissy Black_

_otramas_

_cereza uchiha_

_bane_

_setsuna17_

_edniiitahhh_

_ViryFuusara_

_-Song Hyo Wook_

_fer_

_mariee_

_Natuchi23_

_Akirako_

_Tsubaki no hana kathy-chan_

_minachan343_

_Piffle Priincess_

_Chocolatito_

_UchihaSasku_

_Lexy15_

_KoNaNs-U.S_

_shizzune-san_

_BRENDAROCKSTAR_

_JaNeThAlE_

**.**

**.**

¿Reviews?

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
